


沿河歌唱

by Yunshuiyin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:20:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 32,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23037754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunshuiyin/pseuds/Yunshuiyin
Summary: 法师的救赎之路
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. 序章（上）

乌姆骑士团的日常营地位于唐图尔山脚下毗邻冬日王国的乌姆镇，这是一块地理条件优越的谷地，气候温和，植被葱郁，与一年中有大半年会遭遇风雪肆虐的冬日王国相比，就好像是在另外一个世界。

乌姆镇的历史久远，最早五百多年前就有从北方跋涉来的平民定居于此，后来的一两个世纪，陆续又有受不了春之地重税的农民翻过唐图尔山，他们带来新的作物和栽种技术，让这片丰饶的谷地能够养活更多人。直到三百多年前，第一个大陆骑士来到此地，建立了乌姆骑士团的前身—乌姆勇士会，当时是黄昏之战的年代，大陆居民中十成有三被恶魔残害致死，剩下的七成里又有三成死于与恶魔作战，三成被恶魔蛊惑而遭到奴役，仅仅有很少的人能够躲在偏僻的小村落，勉强过着恐惧的生活。当时的大陆从南到北，不分东西，到处都是一片疮痍。

大陆骑士是当时英勇抗击恶魔而得到认可的一群人类精英，他们最早在春之地兴起，后来则成为了黄昏之战的中坚领导力量。不管怎么说，乌姆镇因为大陆骑士的到来，乌姆勇士会的建立，慢慢形成了整个山脉区都极为重要的抵抗力量。黄昏之战持续近一个世纪，在最后的十年里，乌姆勇士会中有了足够多的被授予大陆骑士资格的精英勇士，于是，乌姆骑士团就在那个时候成立并扬名，并且一直存续至今。

黄昏之战结束距今二百七十八年，大陆骑士们曾经松散的组织演变成了大陆联盟，战后以来一直在整个大陆享有极为尊崇的地位，而乌姆骑士团虽然不是大陆联盟的直接下属骑士团，但其主事的骑士长温洛和骑士团德高望重的导师阿勒德都是大陆联盟的议会成员，尤其阿勒德更是为数不多的参加过黄昏之战并且活到现在的神眷者。

尽管已经二百九十七岁，但阿勒德依旧高大威猛，高挺的鼻梁和一双猎鹰般的眼睛甚至都能让他挤进所谓英俊的行列，只是额头和两颊深深的皱纹让他看上去格外沧桑。据说他是当年神眷者中最年轻的一位，却因为错过了最终的圣光洗礼，很可惜没能像其他人一样躲过衰老的诅咒。

这是一个初冬的早晨，博瑞斯•北风正等在导师的门前，博瑞斯今年十七岁，来到乌姆骑士团受训已经三年，他是冬日王国北风领主的长子，原本在三天后，他即将接受最后的结业试炼，如果顺利通过的话，他就能回去他父亲的领地，开始他学习成为未来领主的生涯了。

博瑞斯一直是个好学生，他除了古大陆语稍微差一些，其他课程都不错，尤其是剑法极为优秀，阿勒德很喜欢这个不太骄气的贵族学员，虽然他知道北风领主的继承人不可能留下成为骑士团的一员，但他还是给予了博瑞斯最大限度的知识授予，“希望你的弟弟也能跟你一样优秀，如果他能够做到的话，我说不定会考虑教给他圣光剑术。”

圣光剑术是公认的骑士能够学到的最高深的剑术，难度极高，但威力巨大，现在整个大陆上能够掌握这种剑术的除了神眷者骑士以外，一只手就能数过。而阿勒德如果愿意教授给谁圣光剑术，则无疑表明了这位仅存的三位神眷者骑士之一，是在选定自己的继承者。

可惜了博瑞斯，更可惜的是，他的弟弟自幼体弱，更是在即将进入骑士团受训的十四岁染上了寒瘟病，博瑞斯昨天接到父亲的来信，正是告诉他，今年圣光节后他的弟弟埃尔特斯没办法入学，而根据北风家族与乌姆骑士团的协定，北风家族每一代都必须有直系成员在乌姆团学习或者服务，至于乌姆团则负责北风子弟的剑术和战术教育，以及更关键的，北风领地最北部霜森林的后备守护。

埃尔特斯不能如期入学，这意味着博瑞斯需要在乌姆团服务一段时间，直到埃尔特斯能够接替他填补上北风家族直系成员的空缺。事实上，博瑞斯对在乌姆团多留一段时间没什么不高兴，他甚至有些期待，但他得知埃尔特斯的寒瘟病竟然这么厉害，以至于无法入学，却止不住忧心起来。于是这个早晨，博瑞斯来找阿勒德寻求帮助，他希望能够了解寒瘟病，或许他的导师知道该怎样才能让他的弟弟尽快康复起来。

阿勒德习惯早起，通常情况下，骑士学员出早课的时候就能看到他们的导师已经遛马回来，阿勒德那匹漂亮矫健的黑骏马叫做乔治，乔治通体乌黑，但额头上顶着一撮金色的鬃毛，据说那是无畏马的血统标识。博瑞斯和乔治相处的不错，虽然阿勒德从来都坚持一个骑士应该亲自照顾自己的马，但是大部分时候，他也不排斥像博瑞斯这样得他偏爱的学员能够在下课后给乔治添一些草料，当然，前提是博瑞斯在照顾乔治的时候，得严格按照阿勒德的要求来。

不过今天是一个月一次的学休日，学员们可以免出早课，起床做完神祷之后就可以去镇上的市集或者邻近的唐图尔山脚下游逛放松一天。这天，博瑞斯因为弟弟的病情很早就等在导师门前，但是他的导师却罕见地似乎还没有起身。

事实上，阿勒德正在经历一次神眷者精神联结，这是黄昏之战结束后的第二次，第一次是因为圣光骑士兰托尔萨将大法师帕洛斐忒安囚禁于奈瑟海，第二次就是今天。

联结结束后，阿勒德走出自己的房间，他看上去不太好，脸色苍白，精神倦怠，他额头上的皱纹似乎更深了，眼睛里也透露出一种没有把握的惊惶感。

“阿勒德阁下，您怎么了？生病了吗？”

“哦，是博瑞斯，没关系，只是昨晚的星辰会议太长了，刚刚才结束，这让我觉得有点儿烦。”

阿勒德说着故作轻松地笑起来，他没有说实话，神眷者精神联结跟星辰会议才不是一回事，星辰会议只不过是大陆联盟高级成员之间的一种联络方式，当骑士被授予资格后，联盟会定期发给他们一颗魔法石，这让他们可以指定遥远星河中的一颗固定星辰作为自己的音使，音使能让他们在约定的时间好像面对面那样地交谈，但没有哪次星辰会议能够持续超过半小时，除非骑士们持有的魔法石能超过整个房间那么大。

“好了，今天是学休日，博瑞斯，你来找我有什么事吗？”

“是的，阁下。昨天我的父亲来信，信中说我的弟弟埃尔特斯得了寒瘟病，他病得很厉害，以至于会错过今年圣光节后的入学，这意味着我需要在骑士团里再服务一段时间，当然，仅这一点我很高兴，但是我总是停不下来会担心埃尔特斯的病情，尊敬的阁下，您对寒瘟病有什么了解吗？”

阿勒德没有回答博瑞斯，但听到寒瘟病，他显然吃了一惊，然后便回忆起刚刚结束的那场精神联结。当时，大家的身影就像幽灵的影子一样浮出在各自脑海，最可怕的其实不是圣光骑士脸色惨白地宣布说大法师帕洛斐忒安醒了，当然，这不能被称为最可怕的原因绝对不是兰托尔萨随后又保证了大法师现在还被囚在奈瑟海，而寒冷的奈瑟海可是整个大陆公认的最坚固的牢笼所在。

最可怕的是在精神联结快要结束时，阿勒德突然遭遇了一片黑暗，包括兰托尔萨在内的所有神眷者都消失得一干二净，然后一个冷淡的声音好像从很远的地方传过来，“阿勒德·无畏，你必须保护好来自北方的血脉，寒瘟病将从霜森林开始蔓延，最终止步于唐图尔山。”

阿勒德不知道其他人有没有也听到这一段，有可能他们都听到了，也有可能他们什么都没听到，可这些都不是重点，重点是哪怕快三百年过去了，阿勒德依然清楚地记得刚才那是大法师的声音，是帕洛斐忒安一贯冷淡且傲慢得极为自然的声音，他提起寒瘟病，还让他保护好来自北方的血脉……

TBC


	2. 序章（下）

北风领地位于冬日王国的东部沿海，地势狭长蜿蜒，其中最北的部分伸出大洋形成一块半岛，但随后又好像一柄弯钩向西折返回大陆来，半岛上有整个大陆面积最大的霜森林，至于半岛与大陆主体之间形成的内海，则正是奈瑟海。

北风领主的城堡建在宜夏，宜夏地区位于毗邻霜森林南部的海岸边，居于整个领地的中心略偏北，虽然陆上寒冷，但滨海因大洋暖流经过，总体气候算的上宜人，而博瑞斯的母亲是从金秋联邦嫁来的公主，她喜欢打理庭院里的花木和山丘上的果树，这使得北风城堡更添许多明艳色彩，在最鼎盛的那些年里，甚至连冬日国王都会羡慕北风领主。

可是，博瑞斯十七岁那年的圣光节，寒瘟病肆虐整个北风领地，就像阿勒德听到的大法师所说的那样，寒瘟病从霜森林向南方蔓延，直到夏天才在唐图尔山真正止住。那是一场惨烈的灾难，亲历者中大半难以幸免，当时的北风领地就像被死神洗劫过一般，不管是市镇还是乡村，人们都陷入巨大恐慌，最严重的时候路上除了运尸车，几乎看不到人迹。据冬日国王派来的医官记载，染病的人最开始会高烧不止，一个月内身体上便会出现血斑，而一旦出现血斑，则意味着死神随时都会降临。

这场疫病持续了整个冬天和一大半的春天，北风领主寄来乌姆镇的最后一封信是在圣光节前夕，当时他提到埃尔特斯的情况不太好，希望博瑞斯能够自己照顾好自己，再后来，整个北风领地就好像一下子失去了音讯。博瑞斯不愿意相信所有人都病了，父亲，母亲，弟弟埃尔特斯，妹妹普莉斯，还有刚满九岁的小妹妹雅洛尔，他安慰自己，或许只是信使在半路上染病，所以只是信件没有办法被送出城而已。

乌姆镇的情况也不算太好，虽然寒瘟病传到这里时已经减弱了许多，但镇子上和附近的一两个村落里还是出现了染病者，骑士长温洛命令所有的骑士成员和学员都老老实实待在营地，谁也不准外出，哪怕是圣光节也不准跑到镇上去庆祝。

一直等到夏天，唐图尔山脚下的五色花开时，博瑞斯才被准许回北风领地探望家人，阿勒德让博瑞斯去摘一朵五色花佩在身上，还把乔治借给了他，“孩子，骑上乔治，快回家去吧，愿五色花带给你一路好运！“

其实从乌姆镇沿着唐图尔山一路往北，越过十英里外的一条界河，就已经进入了冬日王国的北风领地，然而北风家族所在的宜夏离这里还有数百英里之遥，如果沿山脉区一路往北，纵然乔治能够一日不停，博瑞斯赶回父亲的城堡仍然需要花费二十多天。

可是博瑞斯归心似箭，他离开乌姆镇后，并没有选择看上去最短的山脉区路线，而是转向前往撒尔湾，撒尔湾是北风领地上最南端的港口，离乌姆镇不到二百英里，而且沿途都是大道，乔治跑起来只需要三天，更关键的是，撒尔湾虽然一年中大部分时候盛行北风，但现在已至夏日，港口的风向会由东北转为东南，如果这时候能够顺利登上一艘往北的大船，那么再之后，也许五六天就能抵达宜夏。

一路顺利，虽然撒尔湾也遭遇了可怕的寒瘟病，但博瑞斯抵达的时候已经有不少商船恢复了航运，北风领主的长子身着乌姆骑士团的学员制服，用导师阿勒德交给他的幸运五色花和一枚银币支付了自己和乔治的船费，甚至没用五天，他们就到达了宜夏。

宜夏的情况显然不如撒尔湾，博瑞斯下船后一直往西，在翻过好几座小丘后，远远地北风城堡已经清晰可见，可是这一路上根本不是他记忆中夏日的模样，路边的农舍和酒馆大多数看不见有人，山丘上的果树也都长得东倒西歪，当乔治终于停下在城堡的大门前，博瑞斯没有看到父亲，母亲，弟弟或者妹妹们任何一个人来接他，是父亲的侍卫长平茨中士让卫兵放下吊桥，将他接进了城堡。

平茨中士告诉博瑞斯，因为这次的寒瘟病，死神带走了北风城堡一大半的人，最开始是厨房里的伙计，据说有一个厨娘从霜森林的猎人手里买了几只狍子，然后是仆人们，再然后是卫兵，而附近的农庄和镇子，情况可能比城堡还要糟糕，有很多家族都整个整个地消失了。

而博瑞斯的家人，最先是埃尔特斯开始发烧，然后雅洛尔也被发现症状，当冬日国王的医官赶到时，埃尔特斯的身体上已经出现了血斑，圣光节过后没几天，死神最先降临在雅洛尔身边，很快埃尔特斯也没能捱过去，那时候，父亲遣散了几乎所有仆从，只留下一小队卫兵住在城堡外边的临时营地里，而国王的医官对寒瘟病束手无策，甚至自己就先吓得要逃离城堡，母亲原本想让那医官将普莉斯一同带走，可是医官走的时候普莉斯也开始发烧，普莉斯的病情进展极快，没过三天身体上就出现了血斑……

普莉斯被死神带走的时候还没到圣光节后的第一个安息日，那时候北风领地上已经送不出一封信，因为寒瘟病的缘故，埃尔特斯和两个妹妹甚至连块像样的墓地都来不及找。父亲亲手将三个孩子下葬在城堡后山的银针树下，母亲悲痛欲绝，至此躲在祈祷室里不肯出来，即便如此，她自己也没能逃的过寒瘟病的魔爪，“夫人去世的时候，领主大人几乎崩溃了，其实他本人也染上了症状，甚至胸口还出现过红斑，不过我想你是他最后的希望，他终于等到了你回来。”

博瑞斯简直不相信自己的耳朵，也不相信自己的眼睛，他听得出平茨中士在努力不想触动他的心绪，可是当他跑进父亲的卧房，见到半躺在床上，瘦的还剩一把骨头的父亲，还是没忍住扑到父亲怀里，放声大哭起来……

寒瘟病的幸存者寥寥，而且几乎都会留下严重的后遗症，至于北风领主，他康复后几乎站不起身，此外还时常头疼，事实上，见到博瑞斯能够健康地从乌姆镇回来，领主大人就好像是达成了最后的心愿，他费力直起身，只为给三年未见的长子一个重重的拥抱，“博瑞斯，我的好儿子，你终于回来了。”

北风领主没能撑过太长时间，他对长子在乌姆骑士团的学业没有任何不满意，事实上他认为自己的儿子在未来一定能够超过自己，可是他还是忧心忡忡，不仅是因为担心领地上的农夫和市民何时才能恢复生机，更是因为担心大陆联盟很快就会以寒瘟病重创北风家族为借口，派出直属的骑士团进驻霜森林要塞，及至更多的北风领地。

是的，北风领主的忧心不是多余，北风家族世代守护被认为是恶魔屏障的霜森林，可这次寒瘟病肆虐北风领地，北风领主除了长子以外，妻子连同其他三个孩子都因病而去，大陆联盟认为这是恶魔苏醒的征兆，也是北风家族因懈怠神祷而遭遇的警告。

事实上，北风领主最终没能等到下一个圣光节，而当时的博瑞斯还不满十八岁，他差点因为大陆联盟的阻拦而没能即刻继承他父亲的伯爵爵位和整个北风领地，幸而冬日国王的强硬立场，以及乌姆骑士团的背后支持，博瑞斯·北风才得以成为冬日王国，及至整个大陆有史以来最年轻的大领主。而三年后，年轻的北风领主在一场真正掐灭恶魔苏醒之兆的霜森林之战中展现出令人惊叹的智慧和勇敢，并因此进爵，自此成为了后世臣民所尊称的 — 北风公爵。

不过对博瑞斯而言，最艰难的时刻其实是父亲去世后，霜森林之战之前的那三年，幸亏冬日国王给予了北风领地无私的帮助。冬日王后是父亲的姐姐，也即是博瑞斯的姑母，寒瘟病大流行结束后，王后陛下带着赫梅斯公主前来参加自己弟弟的葬礼，王后在北风城堡住了大半年，甚至陪侄子度过了变故之后的第一个圣光节，在那大半年里，王后指导博瑞斯帮助领地的居民恢复耕种与贸易，还亲自过问博瑞斯的日常起居，也正是在那大半年里，博瑞斯深深地爱上了自己的表妹赫梅斯公主，赫梅斯那时十六岁，白皙的面容，乌绸似的长发，她说起话来声音好像银铃，举手投足间满满都是可爱的骄矜。赫梅斯爱玩，会跟着博瑞斯一起去城堡外的山丘上种树，赫梅斯爱笑，会偷偷让仆人们做一些木偶然后排成剧目逗笑博瑞斯，赫梅斯美丽善良，赫梅斯在博瑞斯眼中举世无双。 

也许当初王后之所以带着公主来到北风城堡，是确实有意让赫梅斯日后嫁为北风公爵夫人，而在遭受那样变故之后的少年公爵心中，王后几乎等同于母亲，公主更是成为了一生的爱恋，虽然，在没过多久后的霜森林之战，北风公爵很快就遭遇了对他与赫梅斯之间爱情无果的谶语，当时他讲给从乌姆镇赶来助他一臂之力的导师阿勒德听，阿勒德初开始嘲笑他作为一个骑士，既然都已经得到了像无畏马这样顶级的馈赠，没错，那个时候阿勒德正式将乔治送给了博瑞斯，就不要再去计较什么无聊的爱情谶语啦，可是当少年公爵透露出自己是在霜森林深处遇上了一位怀抱竖琴的异乡人，“阿勒德阁下，那个人给我讲了一个非常古怪的爱情故事，让我十分糊涂……“

“他长成什么模样？“没想到神眷者骑士一听到霜森林深处怀抱竖琴的异乡人，竟立刻紧张起来，他追问异乡人的模样，可惜的是当时异乡人将自己藏在森林浓重的阴影中，于是公爵只能回答说，”真抱歉，我没看清他长什么模样，只听到他的声音很特别，对了，他好像穿着法师长袍，还有就是，那些恶魔种子根本都不敢靠近他……“

阿勒德听到这样的描述，刚才的嘲笑随即变成了苦笑，“博瑞斯，我收回刚才的话，那些可能不是无聊的爱情谶语，而是必将实现的预言，乌姆团的大陆史课本并没有按照大陆联盟的要求进行删减，你应该听说过黄昏年代最富盛名的大法师，同时也是最具天赋的大预言家……“

阿勒德怀疑博瑞斯是遇到了明面上还被囚禁在奈瑟海的大法师帕洛斐忒安，同时更对少年公爵的未来产生了深深的不安，他知道大法师不会闲到在寒瘟病扩散时侵入神眷者联结，就为叮呤他保护来自北方的血脉，更不会莫名其妙现身于霜森林，给一个毛头小子讲什么爱情故事……

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 阿勒德可能觉得，大法师是看上了北风公爵，哈哈哈


	3. 冬日公主

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 错过的爱情

七年后，冬日城堡，冬日王后的葬礼，是赫梅斯嫁去南方后第一次再见到博瑞斯。这一天，风雪肆虐，天色可怖，春之王的车驾从城堡外缓缓驶入，车厢里的王后赫梅斯正安抚着自己年幼的儿子珀斯，这是六岁的小王子第一次见识北地的严寒与荒芜，他缩在自己母亲的怀里，有点不太愿意见人。

春之王唐·艾尔利达尔推开车门，先跳下车，他身后的侍从赶紧上前接下王后手里的小王子，然后扶王后下了车。春之王脸色阴沉，虽说是参加他岳母的葬礼，确实不该有什么轻松愉悦的神情，但相比赫梅斯掩不住的哀伤，艾尔利达尔更像是不悦。

赫梅斯的长兄铁伦在城堡大门前迎接他们，铁伦是冬日王国的王储，他比赫梅斯要大上近十岁，兄妹俩小时候相处的时间并不多，感情也较为淡薄，铁伦与春之王行礼之后，并没有对妹妹有什么特别的话，他只是与她相拥，“赫梅斯，父亲在等你。“

他们的父亲，冬日国王看上去比七年前老了许多，在见到自己唯一的女儿后，老国王站起身来，眼睛里泛起泪花，“哦，亲爱的，你终于回来了，天知道你母亲生前有多么想念你。”

“是的，父亲，我没想到母亲的病那么严重”，赫梅斯扑进父亲的怀抱，低声地哭泣，“父亲，对不起，我回来晚了，是我回来晚了…”

冬日王后病危的消息其实在几个月前就传到了翡翠城，春之地的首都，可是无论赫梅斯多么想要立即赶回冬日城堡，她那霸道的丈夫都不同意，春之王不认为王后是回去探望重病的母亲，他觉得自己的妻子极有可能对自己不忠，一旦回去了冬日城堡难保不私会情人，是的，唐·艾尔利达尔一直都认为赫梅斯对博瑞斯余情未了，要不然，为什么赫梅斯在生下珀斯后就死活不肯再给他生孩子，还有，为什么那位声名显赫的北风大领主直到七年后的现在还没有婚娶？

春之王没想到噩耗传来的如此之急，很快北方来信不再提起冬日王后的病情，而是直接请赫梅斯回去参加她母亲的葬礼，赫梅斯大哭了一场，带着儿子立刻就要走，这一次艾尔利达尔当然不可能再阻拦，他对赫梅斯感到歉疚，但却始终不认为自己有错。

艾尔利达尔会跟着赫梅斯一起来冬日城堡参加葬礼，这原本不在冬日王室的计划之中，而今天这种时候，老国王轻抚着女儿因哭泣而控制不住颤抖的双肩，却好像没见到自己的女婿一般，他将艾尔利达尔晾在一边，然后招来自己的三个儿子，铁伦，威伦斯，和西里尔，也就是赫梅斯的三个哥哥，“走吧，孩子们，我们该你送你母亲最后一程了。”

王后的灵柩停在城堡后厅，这些天北风公爵一直守护在旁，冬日王后是北风公爵的姑母，他们的感情十分深厚，事实上在那次寒瘟病变故之后，王后在博瑞斯心目中早已是母亲一般的存在，眼看王后病重去世，这世上可能没有几个人能比博瑞斯更加发自内心的哀痛。

赫梅斯跟在父亲和哥哥们身后走进停棺的后厅，她不意外会在这里见到博瑞斯，但她尽力克制自己不对博瑞斯多投去一分目光，她知道这个时候艾尔利达尔一定跟在身后，她不想让那个妒夫借此大作文章，可是她终究还是忍不住去看博瑞斯，哪怕就躲在铁伦身后，偷偷地瞥上一眼。  
七年了，北风公爵比年少时候更高也更健壮了，他的肤色比从前要深，眸色似乎也要更深，而高挺的鼻梁和习惯紧抿的嘴唇还是跟过去一样，公爵的身姿矫健挺拔，多年的征战早已让坚毅和冷静这两种气质在他英俊的面容上糅合的相得益彰，赫梅斯的心忽就一阵乱撞，哦，天哪，博瑞斯，我亲爱的博瑞斯…

博瑞斯一开始并没有注意到刻意躲在父兄身后的赫梅斯，他依然沉浸在冬日王后故去的悲伤中，直到老国王大踏步走上前来，他最后一次凝望躺在棺木中的王后，泪水再一次盈满眼眶，“赫梅斯，来啊，来看看你的母亲，她还跟以前一样漂亮，她睡得多安详啊…”

“爸爸，别伤心了，妈妈走得很安详，她一定希望你能好好的”，赫梅斯安慰着父亲，但在看到躺在冰冷棺木中的母亲后，却也止不住一阵抹泪，不一会儿，她在抬起头的那一刻正巧与博瑞斯视线相交，北风公爵正注视着她，目光深沉，难掩爱意，这几乎立刻就让已经成为春之后多年的赫梅斯心中一动，她向他点头示意，却不敢多说上一句，因为她害怕自己会失态，害怕自己的声音会控制不住颤抖，哦，圣神啊，为什么当年她没有多等他一会儿，为什么当年他们会错过？

冬日王后将由三位王子殿下和北风公爵一路扶棺，最后安葬于雪歌山下的王室墓园，在与赫梅斯短暂的眼神交流后，圣光殿的大修士宣布葬礼开始，北风公爵则披上侍从递来的斗篷，率先跟随运送棺木的车驾，走入了茫茫风雪之中…

葬礼结束后，唐·艾尔利达尔一刻也不愿在冬日城堡多作停留，尽管他的妻子恳求他，希望能够多留几天陪陪自己的父亲，“艾尔，亲爱的，我想留下来多陪陪父亲，你难道看不出来母亲的离开对他造成了多大的打击？你看他一下子变得那样苍老……”

“你的父亲还有你那三个哥哥，你是春之地的王后，你必须跟我一起回去，你知道我不能长久不在翡翠城，再说了，艾德洛那个家伙并不如表面上那样忠心。”

“艾尔，如果你必须回去，你可以带着珀斯先回翡翠城，我说了，我想能留下来陪陪我可怜的父亲“，赫梅斯没有让步，对于没能见上母亲最后一面，她已经感受到深深的无法诉说的遗憾与自责，所以这次她不打算再次违背自己的内心，去体贴艾尔利达尔那无聊的猜忌。

可是春之王对妻子的反应显然不满意，他突然大起声来，“什么？我带着珀斯先走？你什么时候连儿子都可以不带在身边了？北风领主，都是因为那个博瑞斯·北风，是不是？！”

“我早知道他是你的老情人，恶魔克星，霜森林战神，英俊冷酷的北风公爵多年来对温柔美丽的冬日公主一往情深，冬日公主，哼，赫梅斯，醒醒吧，你早就不是冬日公主了！你是春之后，是我唐·艾尔利达尔的王后，妻子，你有义务对我尽忠！”

极尽自我的春之王坚持带着王后和王子尽快离开冬日城堡，事实上赫梅斯只来得及陪她可怜的老父亲多住了两天，她甚至都来不及与她的三个哥哥一一告别，当然，她更不可能去跟博瑞斯告别，而临行那天，春之王的车驾缓缓驶出城堡，车厢里调皮的小王子坐在母亲的腿上，他闹腾来闹腾去，好像难以消解就快回去翡翠城的兴奋，到最后小王子一把掀开车帘，“妈妈，快来看呀，好漂亮的黑骏马！”

昔日的冬日公主因为儿子的叫唤探出身去，她看到不远处的山梁上，有一匹高大的黑骏马似乎刚刚才停下，马儿轻轻地打着响鼻，马蹄还在做着轻微地调整，“啊，是乔治！”

赫梅斯还认得北风公爵的坐骑，事实上当她再将目光抬高一些，就看见了乔治背上的，这么多年来一直深爱着她的北风公爵，这个时候，北地的狂风将公爵的衣袍吹的猎猎作响，他远远地看着她，目光热切，毫无躲闪，他没有对她说话，但他的爱意却早已超过言语所能表达。他驾驭着无畏马跟随她的车驾，虽然保持着一段距离，但却始终不远不近地跟着她，直到他们离开冬日城堡，渐渐远去。

博瑞斯不想给赫梅斯造成任何困扰，可是他却又控制不住自己想要见她，七年了，他看到她瘦了，看到她身形疲惫，神情哀伤，“赫梅斯，你知道我会等你，多年之前我在霜森林，有人告诉我，爱情敌不过等待，可是亲爱的，我会一直等你……”

TBC


	4. 撒尔湾的重逢

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 命运既定，无可更改

从冬日王后的葬礼回来，春之王掌握了他弟弟唐·艾德洛怀有二心的把柄，他借此剥夺了艾德洛大仲裁官的职权，接着又着急跟金秋联邦干一仗，好让十月城名正言顺地归为春之地下辖。

王后赫梅斯对丈夫的行为不感兴趣，甚至连春之王决定御驾亲征十月城，也没能引来王后太多的关注，“赫梅斯，我亲爱的，征服十月城可一点儿不比在霜森林打败恶魔种子容易，放心吧，要不了多久，你就会明白你的丈夫有多么值得你骄傲，这世上的英雄又何止他霜森林的北风大领主一个？”

春之地富庶，但军力相对一般，春之王或许精于谈判与算计，但显然不是战场上的行家，事实上，他在那一年的十月城之围中受了重伤，非但没能实现将十月城划为春之地下辖公国的梦想，甚至还在回到翡翠城后不多久就丢了性命。

“赫梅斯，珀斯还小，他离正式加冕还要十年，这十年，你不能，不能，你不能对我不忠“ ，唐·艾尔利达尔对王后留下一句”你不能对我不忠“之后就咽了气，这之后，唐·艾德洛乘机收回了自己大仲裁官的权责，并且以摄政王的名义总揽了春之地的内政大权，至于王后赫梅斯和年幼的小王子则对他没有任何办法。

唐·艾德洛和他哥哥很像，这种相像不止于长相举止，连带极度自我和热衷猜忌的个性也一模一样，艾德洛当年也曾爱慕过冬日公主赫梅斯，他甚至还一度卑劣地渴望自己的兄长能够早逝，这样他便可以迎娶美丽的王后，然后顺理成章地继承王位。

可惜艾尔利达尔还是死得晚了些，再加上他还留下了珀斯这么个麻烦，不过更重要的是，艾德洛自己也已经娶妻生子，大仲裁官夫人虽然没有王后那样惊人的美貌，但是温婉可亲，具备这世上所有妻子所能具备的一切美好，是的，艾德洛爱他的妻子，所以那个娶王后，夺王位的设想已经失去了吸引力，他可不想背负骂名，也不想让自己的儿子继承骂名。

可是，权力的诱惑是那样难以抗拒，唐·艾德洛虽然不再有强娶王后的想法，但是找个法子让侄子唐·珀斯死得不清不楚，然后再顺理成章地继承王位，似乎也不错，反正赫梅斯有她那个忠诚的北风公爵守护，反正情况再糟，美丽的冬日公主也能成为北风领地的女主人，所以，唐·艾德洛为什么不行动呢？

唐·艾德洛当然是行动了，很可惜最终以失败收场，对赫梅斯无限忠诚的北风公爵并没有如他想象中那样借春之王的去世让赫梅斯下嫁于北风领地，事实上博瑞斯赶来了春之地，他与赫梅斯相会在翡翠城，当时，北风公爵紧紧拥过日思夜想的爱人，“赫梅斯，唔，亲爱的赫梅斯，我知道有些话不该这个时候对你说，可是你知道，我一直都这么爱你……“

春之后偎依在北风公爵怀里失声痛哭，她伸出双手描摹公爵英俊的面庞，之后，又踮起脚尖颤抖着亲吻上他的唇，“博瑞斯，哦，博瑞斯，圣神知道，我有多么希望立刻跟你一起走，回到宜夏的北风城堡，去照看你母亲留下的果树小丘，可是博瑞斯，我不能，珀斯才六岁，他离加冕还有十年，博瑞斯，我该怎么办？“

小王子的加冕日远在十年后，北风公爵一听赫梅斯提起这些，才发觉自己刚开始的所想是多么天真，他抬起赫梅斯的脸，看她秀美的眉头紧皱，白皙的双颊沾满泪水，便不由自主地安慰起她来，“亲爱的，别难过，珀斯会登上春之地的王位，不会有事的，我保证，不会有事的。“

如果说赫梅斯是陷入了两难，那么博瑞斯绝对不忍心让自己的爱人左右为难，他理解赫梅斯如果这个时候下嫁北风领地，很可能会让小王子王位不保，因为一旦王后失去了对春之王的忠贞，不用说唐·艾德洛会乘机发难，到时候连圣光殿和大陆联盟都不会站在小王子这一边。

博瑞斯吻去赫梅斯的满面泪痕，内心中却有着难以压抑的不甘，可是他还是不愿意让赫梅斯有一点儿伤心为难，十年，难道他还要再等她十年？博瑞斯无法开口要求赫梅斯和他一起走，但他更知道自己绝不可能常来翡翠城，先不说北风家族所承担的守护霜森林之责，哪怕是他日日闲暇，那他也绝不愿意让赫梅斯背负放荡偷情的名声。

北风公爵在翡翠城的那几天，是他和赫梅斯年少以后，再未曾有过的如胶似漆，他们拥抱亲吻，甚至总也控制不住想要和对方缠绵温存，春之后想要对北风公爵说，“亲爱的，让我给你生个孩子，圣神知道，我有多么想要给你生个孩子……”，可是到最后，她却只能喘息着流连在公爵温暖有力的怀抱中，她忘不了自己春之后的身份，她知道她没办法成为他的妻子，至少在这十年。

掩人耳目的如胶似漆维持不了许久，事实上博瑞斯压抑着内心的痛苦，只在翡翠城停留了一周，他不想离开赫梅斯，可是他同样不想就这样与赫梅斯进行可耻的偷情，他的肉体或许是欢愉的，可是他的内心却更加得不到平静和满足，尤其当那个六岁的小王子以一种似懂非懂的敌视眼神看向他，就好像是他已经抢走了他的母亲一样。

北风公爵离开时，春之王后向他承诺了十年之期，博瑞斯点点头，然后轻轻地在赫梅斯唇上印上一吻，“放心吧，亲爱的。”

从翡翠城回宜夏，北风公爵一路信马由缰，他的心里很烦，哪怕正值夏日的北地风光也不能减少他心里哪怕一丁点的烦乱，就跟许多年前一样，他选择让乔治先跑到撒尔湾，然后再从撒尔湾搭乘顺风的大帆船，直抵宜夏。

这一天，公爵抵达撒尔湾时已经是黄昏，忙碌的码头上船来人往，水手们到港之后都急着去岸上喝上一杯，或者找个漂亮的姑娘温存一晚上，看上去是找不到正好去往北方的船，而撒尔湾已经属于北风领地，是博瑞斯的治下，平茨中士建议公爵去撒尔城督的府邸借宿一晚，可心中烦乱的公爵只想在这喧闹的码头上找个小酒馆，痛快地喝上一杯。

“平茨中士，你带着侍从们还有乔治去撒尔城督的府邸吧，我想一个人在这海湾边上吹吹风”， 博瑞斯将乔治的缰绳递给平茨中士，他向侍从们摆了摆手，“明天早上还到这里来找我，到时候我们找上一条大船，佩上幸运的五色花，直接回宜夏。”

平茨中士带着带着侍从们走后，北风公爵独自一人在码头上漫步，直到月亮升起以后，他才走进一家水手们经常光顾的酒馆中，酒馆里人声喧哗，水手们喝得酒酣耳热，他们有的凑在一起玩骰子，有的趴在吧台上大声吹嘘着自己的出海奇遇，当然，还有一些轻佻的家伙已经忍不住在无人的阴影里搂抱起姑娘来。北风公爵给自己找了个离吧台不远位置，他向老板娘要了一大杯苦艾酒，“不加冰，要最烈的，谢谢。”

要最烈的纯的苦艾酒，老板娘的第一反应就是这位客人受了情伤，不过看他的举止和着装，实在不太像是哪艘船上的水手或是船主，事实上他看上去更像一位货真价实的贵族，于是胖胖的老板娘狐疑着接过来一大杯苦艾酒，然后试探着问了一句，“大人，您想要找个姑娘吗？”

公爵听到这句问话，一时竟没忍住笑起来，他摇摇头，“不了，谢谢。”

在充斥着水手们粗鲁言行的撒尔湾小酒馆里，老板娘可从没见过像北风公爵这样的贵族做派，于是她在退到一边后仍然忍不住将公爵细加打量，不过可惜的是她过于孤陋寡闻，就算是直直盯着北风公爵的佩剑看，也看不出那剑柄上刻着的银针盾，其实正是他们大领主北风家族的族徽家纹，不过这样也好，博瑞斯正巧也不想被人认出。

他大口大口地灌下苦艾酒，烈酒沿喉咙直下肚腹，带来一种灼痛至迷醉的感觉，就好像他与赫梅斯的爱情，痛苦却又让人沉醉，无奈却又让人无法放弃，好一会儿，烈酒让博瑞斯感觉到这世上只剩下他一个人，水手们的高声喧哗越来越远，尽管他们看上去还近在眼前。

蓦然间，有一个高瘦的身影不知道什么时候出现，但却好像一出现便坐在了北风公爵身边，来人与公爵保持着一臂长的距离，更将自己的面容掩藏在深色的斗篷之后，而公爵直觉来人不同寻常，无奈却在脑海中搜寻不出任何印象，直到他一开口，他递给老板娘一枚金币，却只要了一杯冰水，“只要冰，不要酒，谢谢。“

“啊“，这声音冷漠淡然，总好似带有一种自然而然的傲慢，这难道是阿勒德提起过的那位大法师，大预言家？被酒精麻醉神智的北风公爵稀里糊涂，他甚至都来不及反应，就听到来人的声音竟好像是直接在他脑海中响起，”博瑞斯·北风，你现在出门去，会遇到来自十月城维尔瓦奇家族的女船长，追求她，让她给你诞下子嗣，这是你能改变命运的最后转折。“

“哈哈，你说什么？让我追求一位女船长？”受酒精影响的北风公爵清醒后一定会为他当晚在大法师面前的表现感到不安，可当时的他却丝毫不这么觉得，“不，不，她漂亮吗，她温柔吗？她比得上我的冬日公主赫梅斯吗？”

“丽塔·维尔瓦奇来自你母亲的故乡十月城，是海上家族中出了名的美人，虽然我不会随意对一位女士的外貌和气质评头论足，但我认为她不会输给你那位一直等不来的女神。”

“不，你胡说，赫梅斯已经对我允诺了未来，你不能说她一直等不来”，公爵被戳到了痛处，于是不自觉地大声反驳，而来人转过身来定定看他，背光的侧脸线条分明，幽深的双眸看不出神情，他再次开口，“北风，我再对你说一遍，赫梅斯是你永远等不到的未来，如果错过维尔瓦奇，那你将不可避免地背负起既定命运，去追求那位女船长吧，我亲爱的北风。”

“为什么？为什么你如此肯定赫梅斯是我等不到的未来？啊，我想起来了，你是十年前霜森林中那位怀抱竖琴的异乡人，为什么，为什么你要如此诅咒我的爱情？！”

当晚，失态的北风公爵大概全忘了他的导师曾经给他讲过的有关大法师的种种传闻，他伸出双手强摁在法师肩头，非但将这位被囚在奈瑟海三百年而变得瘦削羸弱的天才本尊摇晃地难以平衡，他甚至还想扯开法师那碍眼的斗篷，与他辩一辩赫梅斯有多么的值得他等，而大法师本人对北风公爵的举动十分意外，他判定公爵是喝醉了，在公爵倒在酒桌上还喃喃自语着决不会与其他女人生下北风家族的子嗣时，大法师无奈地摇头，“好吧，命运虽可预见，但似乎从无改变，博瑞斯·北风，如果你执意陷入等待的迷障，那么这辈子，恐怕也就只能和我在一起了。“

TBC


	5. 贞玛女王

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 白白放弃的转折点

第二天，平茨中士和侍从们在小酒馆找到北风公爵的时候，公爵正陷于宿醉的头疼之中，他有点儿不确定昨晚发生的一切是不是真实，大法师？他是见到了阿勒德一提到就难掩惶恐的大法师帕洛斐忒安吗？ 那传说中几乎不具有人类情感的帕洛斐忒安居然建议他去追求一位海上家族的女船长？这简直太不可思议了。

北风公爵揉了揉还有些晕沉的脑袋，跟随平茨中士走出水手酒馆，他一出门就看到乔治脖子上挂了个漂亮的五色花环，然后就听到平茨中士解释道，“博瑞斯大人，这五色花环是城督送给你的，他希望能给大家带来好运。”

是啊，给人带来好运的五色花，希望这次也能让们回去宜夏的旅程一帆风顺。

五色花果然让一切变得顺利，平茨中士很快就找到了一艘能够载他们去往宜夏的大船，贞玛女王号。这艘女王号船身油亮结实，几乎全由稀有的乌木打造，而船身主体耸立着三根高大的桅杆，在张满帆的时候尤其壮观，而且巧合的是，这艘贞玛女王号属于十月城的维尔瓦奇家族，船长正是那位大法师反复提起的丽塔·维尔瓦奇。

北风公爵开始对昨晚的事半信半疑，不过当他登上女王号后，却意外地发现维尔瓦奇女船长竟然那么年轻！那大概还是个少女吧，至多不会超过二十岁，大法师说维尔瓦奇的外貌气质不输于赫梅斯，不过，嗯，北风公爵可不这么认为。

维尔瓦奇身材娇小，五官鲜明，看她那样老练地指挥船上事务，就知道她一定是自小就在船上伴随海风成长，海上的生活让她的双手粗糙，肤色黝黑，尽管她生来是个美人胚子，而且面部的轮廓也看得出相当精致，可是她与赫梅斯，整个大陆数一数二的冰美人相比，还是逊色了不少，如果硬要说，这位女船长最令北风公爵印象深刻的就是，她站在贞玛女王号高高的主桅上，在见到北风公爵和侍从们登船时，就那么将象牙色长发编成的发辫随意往口中一衔，然后就像一只轻盈的雨燕直直落在他们身前，丽塔·维尔瓦奇笑起来露出一口整洁的牙齿，灿烂的笑容和利落的身姿让她看上去有一种赫梅斯无法企及的难以驯服的野性美。

“公爵大人，欢迎登船“，女船长好像是早就预料到北风公爵会登上贞玛女王号一般，她弯腰对北风公爵行礼，北风公爵则立刻回以致谢，维尔瓦奇告诉公爵，”这几天的风非常好，我们的速度很快，应该四天就能抵达宜夏。“

“嗯“，博瑞斯年少时候走过这条路，他对沿途的风景仍然记忆尤新，不过这会儿与丽塔·维尔瓦奇交谈，让他产生一种奇异的局促感，说实话，他实在没办法想象自己如果去追求这样一位年轻的女船长会是什么样，不过，对一位女士爱答不理，冷淡以对实在不符合他一贯的行为准则，于是他们又交谈了一会儿，北风公爵对女船长说，”维尔瓦奇船长，请恕我冒昧，可是你看上去是这样年轻，要当上这样一艘大船的船长，实在很了不起。“

“哈哈，多谢公爵大人夸奖，其实我是去年刚继承了我父亲的贞玛女王号，我在这艘船上长大，和她一起度过了好多年啦“，维尔瓦奇接受了公爵的称赞，并且大方致谢，而北风公爵则好奇地继续问她，““哦，是吗？去年继承了你父亲的船，维尔瓦奇女士，你是不是没有兄弟呢？”

“公爵大人为什么这样问？我有两个哥哥，一个姐姐，还有一个弟弟。”

“哦？那为什么不是你的哥哥们继承贞玛女王号？我的意思是海上凶险，你的兄长们不是更应该承担起责任来吗？” 博瑞斯说出这句话，其实也稍微觉得不妥，不过他没料到女船长听到后竟然一下子很恼火，丽塔·维尔瓦奇用一种近乎唱反调的语气回答道，“公爵大人，可惜我的哥哥们不喜欢航海，他们当中也没有一个能有我这样的本事，我的父亲指定了我来继承贞玛女王号。”

“可是你是个女孩，如果能在十月城上过一些更轻松的生活，你会更加漂亮，也会更加快乐的”，博瑞斯说的是自己内心所想，可是这句话却让维尔瓦奇小姐更加无法认同，“哦，公爵大人，难怪帕洛安说你是个死板的家伙，女孩怎么了？在黄昏年代，女人什么工作都能做，也什么工作都愿意做，记得吗？三位神眷者骑士中，除了圣光骑士兰托尔萨和无畏骑士阿勒德，还有一位玫瑰骑士坦妲呢，不是所有的女孩都是公主，也不是所有女孩都喜欢当公主。”

维尔瓦奇的一番话让北风公爵不知道该怎么回答，但撇开少女船长离经叛道的言论，公爵还是敏锐地捕捉到她口中提起的帕洛安，哦，老天，她所谓的帕洛安难道是指大法师帕洛斐忒安？这位维尔瓦奇小姐，到底是怎么认识大法师的？

于是，博瑞斯急急忙忙问起维尔瓦奇，“维尔瓦奇船长，你刚才提到帕洛安，你说的是那位大法师，大预言家帕洛斐忒安吗？你认识他？”

“那是当然，如果没有我的贞玛女王号，大法师也没办法离开奈瑟海“，维尔瓦奇果然说的是大法师，听她的口气似乎还与大法师相当熟识，事实上这个时候，维尔瓦奇小姐还没从北风公爵那一通对女孩的想当然议论中消气，她颇有些挑衅地问北风公爵，“难道你不认识帕洛安？明明是他让我在港口等着你北风公爵，他说你会在今天登船回宜夏。”

“我算是认识他吧，我们遇到过两次，一次是近十年前的霜森林，还有一次就是昨晚，不过我似乎连他长什么模样都不知道，昨晚他在我面前反复提起维尔瓦奇女船长，呵呵，他也对你说起我了？他说我什么了？爱情，还是命运？”博瑞斯不知道为什么突然之间，自己会对一个初次见面的少女说出这么多话来，他好像忘记了刚才的局促，反而颇为自嘲地等着维尔瓦奇的答话。

然而狡黠的少女并没有直接回答，她盯着北风公爵看了又看，然后说到，“公爵大人，帕洛安的话似乎从来没有错过，但我并没有义务将他对我的忠告转述给你知道，如果你连他的样子都没见到过，那我认为你并不能算是认识他。”

两人的谈话在不算太愉快的气氛中告一段落，那之后，北风公爵站在甲板上任由海风吹过，他轻抚乔治的鬃毛，轻抚那挂在乔治脖子上的五色花环，心里忽然就涌上一阵不安，他决定一回到北风城堡就给导师阿勒德写一封信，告诉他自己再次相逢大法师，告诉他大法师古怪的建议和贞玛女王号连同女王号上不一般的女船长，当然，他回去还得宣布支持春之地的小王子继承翡翠城王位，如果实在不行，还有可能需要兵临春之边境，逼迫唐·艾德洛收起利爪。

不知觉中博瑞斯一声叹息，而维尔瓦奇不知道什么时候又走到了公爵身旁，她伸出手去抚摸乔治脖子上的五色花环，“五色花，幸运花，不过公爵大人你看上去很心烦，是为什么呢？”

“难道大法师没告诉你吗？他不是无所不知嘛。”

“公爵大人好像对大法师很有怨言，不过他确实喜欢什么话都只说一半。“

“那他到底对你说了哪一半呢？“

“好吧，公爵大人既然这么想知道，那我告诉你也没关系，他让我载你回宜夏，说尽管这有可能会结束我的航海生涯，但更有可能引领我走上真正的贞玛女王之路。“

原来如此，维尔瓦奇丝毫不知道大法师那个让北风公爵去追求她的建议，事实上，在女船长这里，北风公爵很可能只是那个让她结束航海生涯的风险而已，听到这里，博瑞斯可真是自嘲发笑，他回过神来看向丽塔·维尔瓦奇，或许诚如大法师所说，这确实是个不输于赫梅斯的好姑娘，然而博瑞斯的心早已经被赫梅斯所填满，如果一切是命运，那就坦然面对命运吧。

船上的时间过得很快，习惯牵着乔治在甲板上顺风北望的北风公爵在接下来的几天里与维尔瓦奇相处融洽，丽塔终究还是少女心性，在博瑞斯慷慨地将五色花环送给她后，她眨了眨眼睛盘腿坐在甲板上，“真的没见过帕洛安长什么模样吗？他似乎对你特别在意。”

“真的没见过，传闻中大法师阴冷嗜杀，终日与亡灵为伍，怎么你看上去一点儿都不怕？还有，他从奈瑟海走脱，圣光骑士应该还在追捕他吧。”

“阴冷嗜杀，终日与亡灵为伍？这是哪里来的传闻？公爵大人，我可告诉你，虽然你自己也是十分的英俊潇洒，可是大法师的样子可一点儿都不比你差，哪怕是他刚从奈瑟海上船那会儿，实在瘦的厉害，哦，对了，帕洛安的声音特别好听，我爸爸说他是天生吟游诗人的嗓音，比大海深处的海妖还要动人。”

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大法师的嗓音一定得是顶配，要不然那些法咒怎么能发挥最大效用呢？


	6. 衰退的屏障

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 命运的降临

贞玛女王号将北风公爵一行顺利送抵宜夏，北风公爵与丽塔告别，然后连夜写了一封长信给身在乌姆镇的导师阿勒德，公爵在信中详细描述了此次与大法师重逢，以及巧遇贞玛女王号的女船长丽塔·维尔瓦奇，公爵认为大法师的行为十分可疑，他不认为一个毫无人类感情的亡灵法师会做出这些显然别有深意的举动，“阿勒德阁下，我睿智的导师，您能否告诉我大陆联盟是否正式通报了大法师走脱奈瑟海，还有，我该如何面对大法师那令人不安的预言？“

信使快马加鞭，收到北风来信的阿勒德眉头紧皱，心绪不宁，大法师的确是走脱了奈瑟海，这在几年前的星辰会议中就被反复提及，但为什么大陆联盟包括圣光骑士在内的精英骑士们到处搜寻大法师，却从未发现他的踪迹，而大法师却如此轻易地在北风公爵面前现身？

如果说十年前的霜森林还能算是个巧合，那么这次的撒尔湾简直没办法解释，以阿勒德对大法师的了解，通常情况下这位无所不知大预言家习惯于将所有埋藏于心，他几乎从未对任何人有过主动指点，除了圣光骑士兰托尔萨。阿勒德不自觉又想起自己当年错过的圣光洗礼，他相信那时候大法师一定早就知道无畏骑士的宿命，可是他就是从没有对阿勒德发出过一丝预警，说实话，对于这一点阿勒德是受伤的，圣神作证，他也曾经那样地崇拜爱戴过大法师。

大法师经常会说，命运既定，虽可以预见，但最终无法改变，可是这次为了北风公爵，高傲如帕洛斐忒安居然现身于撒尔湾的一家小酒馆，居然说出“这是改变命运的最后转折点”，阿勒德感到无比惊诧，难道说这是大法师在试图帮助博瑞斯·北风逃避宿命？如果阿勒德没记错，这样的待遇似乎兰托尔萨也未曾获得过。

阿勒德有些不确定是否要将北风公爵的遭遇通报大陆联盟，或者干脆通过神眷者联结知会兰托尔萨，的确，通报大法师的行踪无可厚非，可是万一大陆联盟或者兰托尔萨知道了博瑞斯是如此地得大法师青睐，那会不会给他带来更直接的灾难？

阿勒德对近年来大陆联盟的行为感到不安，虽然整个大陆上几乎所有人都认为圣光骑士是黄昏年代以降，等同于神一样的正义化身，但事关大法师帕洛斐忒安，阿勒德也不敢保证兰托尔萨是否会反应过激，要知道长久以来，阿勒德都将博瑞斯当作自己最为得意的学生，他不希望霜森林的守护者北风公爵受到任何不公正对待，但似乎又不敢冒险将这一切隐瞒于大陆联盟，或是神眷者们。

阿勒德最终唤起了一次神眷者联结，他向所有的神眷者通报了大法师最近的现身，他提及贞玛女王号曾在奈瑟海协助大法师逃脱，但却刻意隐瞒了信源来自于北风公爵，当天的神眷者联结，圣光骑士表示会立刻就此线索搜寻大法师，并且提醒所有人，“他很危险，想想吧，当年黄昏之战一结束，我们中的所有人，是所有人，都参与了围捕和追杀堕落者帕洛斐忒安……”

兰托尔萨的一番话让所有人心里一惊，阿勒德自然也不例外，其实这么多年过去了，无畏骑士还是没想明白为什么好不容易战胜恶魔，赢得黄昏之战后，大法师会选择与亡灵为伍，为什么连圣光骑士兰托尔萨都无法劝他回头，为什么他执迷不悟，非要逼得圣光殿和大陆联盟联合将他裁定为堕落者，为什么？

神眷者联结结束后，阿勒德非但没有感到任何安心，反而感觉更糟，他想给博瑞斯回一封信，提醒他尽量避开大法师，但抓起羽毛笔来没写两行，却发现写来写去都是疑问，到最后他甚至都在内心愤恨起来，为什么大法师走脱了奈瑟海，却没有先来找他们神眷者？就算是复仇，也好过让大家心里惶惶不可终日好上许多啊！

信还是回了，但阿勒德并没有给出太多有价值的建议，无畏骑士认为从现有的情况来看，大法师应该对北风公爵没有恶意，但对于大法师给出的预言，他却不敢劝慰北风公爵不放在心上，“博瑞斯，大法师帕洛斐忒安虽然被裁定为堕落者，但就我所知，他的话似乎没有一项不曾应验的，而且根据你的来信，我也想象不出他会有任何理由去故意欺骗，所以，既然是命运，那就坦然面对吧，愿圣光与你同在。“

阿勒德的回信或多或少对博瑞斯起了一些安慰作用，而事实上北风公爵自春之地回到宜夏后，很快就被繁杂的事务所分心，忘了去担忧自己与赫梅斯无果的爱情。没过多久，唐·艾德洛掌握春之地的内政大权，进而献媚于大陆联盟，妄图借助大陆联盟的兵力登上翡翠城王位，而王后赫梅斯因此求助于冬日王国自己的父兄，当然还有自己的爱人博瑞斯·北风，得到消息之后，王储铁伦立即施压大陆联盟，抗议联盟干涉王国内政，而北风公爵则如他先前所想，亲率铁骑兵临春之边境，逼迫唐·艾德洛收起取代小王子的野心，这件事前前后后三年多，北风公爵才算是保住了小王子未来的王位，但可惜的是，春之王子唐·珀斯却从未因此感谢过他一丝半毫，事实上，长大后的唐·珀斯一直都认为当年就是因为自己那不知羞耻的母亲受到北风公爵的引诱而出轨偷情，竟至于气死自己英明神武的父亲，更使得春之地迫不得已受制于大陆联盟，没办法，谁让篡位不成的唐·艾德洛转而笼络自己的侄子，极尽搬弄是非，颠倒黑白之能事呢？

离大法师尝试改写北风命运的那个撒尔湾之夜又过去了将近四年，十岁的珀斯王子早已经将憎恨北风公爵以及他自己母亲的种子埋在了心底，期间博瑞斯与赫梅斯只来的及在春之边境匆匆见了一面，在小王子寸步不离地监视下，春之后只能与北风公爵交换了一个稍长的拥抱，她忍不住伏在他胸膛微微颤抖，而他揽住她的纤腰，给了她一个坚定又安心的眼神，“赫梅斯，不要担心，一切都会好起来的。“

对于赫梅斯，尤其是她的儿子唐·珀斯，或许的确是一切都会好起来，可是对于北风公爵博瑞斯，大概就是另外一回事了。事实上，早在十多年前，或许远在博瑞斯刚继承领地和爵位的那时候起，作为恶魔屏障的霜森林就开始衰退，而到了近年，那衰退的速度更是肉眼可及，如果说十多年前年少的北风领主一战进爵，还只是对付屏障薄弱处逸出的恶魔种子，可是现在，成形的恶魔已然出现在霜森林，博瑞斯肩头重担，明明守护恶魔屏障的战斗越来越艰苦，却还要分兵春之边境以保证春之王子的王位不旁落，唉，真是令人不惧牺牲的爱情。

北风铁骑兵临春之边境近四年，大陆联盟才正式首肯了赫梅斯之子唐·珀斯的未来王位，而刚刚得以撤回两支精锐骑兵的北风公爵，几乎立刻就遭遇了一场惨烈的霜森林守卫战，这次是货真价实的恶魔，头上有角，身后有尾巴，两只脚是牛蹄的形状，恶魔身边围绕着成千上百的恶魔种子，恶魔使它们的成长速度惊人，哪怕是被利剑斩断，那些恶魔种子仍可以膨胀，甚至还因此成长为两个，渐渐地，驻扎在霜森林的骑士们疲于应对，但却始终没有人能够接近恶魔本身。

恶魔发出含混的笑声，它似乎还不会说话，但却足以让骑士们节节败退，而博瑞斯带着春之边境的精锐骑兵赶回时，霜森林要塞几已告急，平茨中士听命立刻向乌姆骑士团请求增援，至于北风公爵本人，则拉紧乔治的缰绳，催促无畏马冲进了战阵。

多年以前还在乌姆团受训时，博瑞斯的剑术即极为优秀，再加上无畏马的速度和白银剑的威力，恶魔种子开始变得无法膨胀，很快即被斩杀，而驻地的骑士们因公爵的归来而士气大涨，苦战之后恶魔总算开始落于下风。

恶魔含混的笑声变成了愤怒的咆哮，突然之间霜森林开始纷纷扬扬落起大雪，恶魔企图借助风雪逃窜回屏障之内，但博瑞斯却不想给霜森林留下这么大的后患，事实上他疑惑于成形的恶魔怎么可能会通过屏障，于是在乔治的马蹄声中，公爵追在恶魔身后，很快就不见了身影。

真正进入霜森林，才会发觉哪怕是衰退的屏障，也还是足够得大，足够得让人分辨不清方向，恶魔跑得飞快，公爵只能跟在后面拼命地追赶，而这个时候雪越落越厚，乔治越来越难以行走，到最后，眼看恶魔即将消失在霜森林的另一端，公爵则一把掷出白银剑，将恶魔的尾巴死死钉在一棵巨大的银针树上，瞬即，恶魔发出一声哀号，然后是类似于诅咒的怒吼，而公爵翻身从乔治背上下来，他一步一步走向银针树，拔出白银剑一剑穿过恶魔心脏，让这个巨大的人形生物一声尖叫后变成了一滩黑水，很快就被落下的雪花掩盖得好像从有来没存在过。

杀死恶魔后，博瑞斯大口大口地喘气，他的体力消耗迅速，刚才还满头大汗现在就觉得浑身发冷，而乔治在一旁吃力地打着响鼻，看来他的情况并不比主人好到哪儿去。博瑞斯牵着乔治稍作休息，这才意识到自己已然到达了屏障中心，而身后却没有一个侍从来的及赶上，更糟的是，霜森林深处的风雪似乎从不停息，一片白茫茫中，他很快就找不到前路，毫无悬念地被困住了。

平茨中士带着一大群骑士在森林中搜寻了好多天，可是公爵因追赶恶魔而走进的屏障，他们根本就无法窥及，哪怕是骑士们找遍了霜森林深处，却仍然见不到公爵的踪迹，平茨中士急得好像自己是在火上烤，他期盼着无畏骑士阿勒德能赶快从乌姆镇赶来，“圣神啊，求你保佑博瑞斯大人，他可是北风家族最后的守护者了啊！”

阿勒德马不停蹄赶往霜森林，而冰雪之中与乔治偎依在一起也无法保持体温的博瑞斯已经感觉到了死亡的降临，他睁开眼睛除了能看到一片刺眼的白光已经看不到其他，远远地，就在灵魂快要逃逸的时候似乎是听到远方传来一阵脚步声，还有那悠扬的，让人沉迷却又惊惶的竖琴声……

“我还有另外一个命运的转折吗？“博瑞斯好似喃喃自语。

“有，你现在还有两个选择，死去，或者，不死“，然后他听到了大法师帕洛斐忒安那低沉悦耳，但不带任何感情的声音。

TBC


	7. 亡灵北风

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 走上亡灵宿命的北风公爵

博瑞斯如何能选择死去？

霜森林离不开北风守护者，更何况赫梅斯还与他约定了小王子加冕，于是弥留之际的北风公爵艰难摇头，“不，我不能死去。”

亡灵契约的缔结并不复杂，不过却有可能出现三种情况，其一，亡灵召唤失败，公爵无法复生，其二，亡灵召唤出错，公爵复生却无法保留任何记忆和情感，成为一具活尸，其三，亡灵召唤一切无误，公爵复生，虽然他自此后不再有心跳和呼吸，但却能够保留所有人格，大法师说起三种情况，然后告诉北风公爵，第一种情况几乎没有，第二种情况最为常见，第三种情况，则可遇不可求，“北风，如果我不能成功召回你的灵魂，那我将毫不犹豫销毁你的躯体，要知道，成为活尸会让你的灵魂遭受难以想象的苦痛。“

公爵已经虚弱到无法表示异议，他或许该相信大法师作为亡灵召唤者的能力，当然，他也确实该庆幸大法师超群的法咒驾驭力，事实上自黄昏年代以来，大陆上能够成功召唤亡灵的，不过仅有帕洛斐忒安一人而已。

乔治重新站起来以后，眼睛变得深不见底，而公爵还坐在地上，一时竟察觉不出乔治跟从前有哪里不同，之后公爵拔出佩剑想要撑在地面，好帮助自己僵了好几天的身体顺利站直，可没想到他的手刚一碰到白银剑，剑身就冒出一股黑气，就好像被什么毒物腐蚀过一般，瞬间就变得千疮百孔，公爵吓了一跳，乔治也跟着一声嘶鸣，直到这个时候北风守护者才意识到，自己已经没有了心跳，也再也不会呼吸，或者喘气了。

白银剑只剩下一副骨架，恹恹地躺在雪地里，博瑞斯不可置信地盯着看了好久，直到眼前伸过来一双骨节分明的手，大法师一手执起剑柄，一手抚过剑身，他不知道是念了什么法咒，反正公爵只看到那剑身随着大法师抚过便恢复如新，甚至还镀上一层以前从没有过的森冷。  
大法师将剑递给公爵，“亡灵与圣光无法共存，你的佩剑曾经接受过圣光殿的祝福，所以才会被侵蚀，不过现在好了，它已经被亡灵之息重塑过了。”

不知道是不是因为变成了亡灵，公爵觉得自己的思维混沌，他接过剑，抬起头，动作也好像有些僵硬，直到他看到了站在面前的大法师，“哦，圣神啊，我成了亡灵？在我面前的这可是堕落者，大亡灵法师，帕洛斐忒安啊！”

这一次大法师没有再在他面前刻意掩藏形容，帕洛安身穿一件半旧的深色布袍，面色沉静，目光坦然，但与阿勒德所说的不一样，大法师的头发与眼睛并不是传说中如最深的夜一般黑，事实上大法师的头发与眼睛都是一种非常特别的浅灰色，看上去稍微有些冷，但不管怎么说，北风公爵得承认那个时候在贞玛女王号上，丽塔·维尔瓦奇对大法师的维护实在是太正常不过，因为纵然以一名男性的眼光来看，大法师也称得上是英俊到不似常人，甚至他还看不出年龄来，二十岁，三十岁，或者更年长？

大法师当然更年长，想想看吧，他可是黄昏之战中重要性不输于圣光骑士的参与者，那再怎么算，至少也已经超过三百岁了。

在目不转睛盯着大法师看了许久后，北风守护者总算回过神来，他用白银剑，哦，不，现在是亡灵宝剑了，他用亡灵宝剑撑着站起身来，然后谨慎地向大法师行了一礼，博瑞斯无疑是紧张和不安的，他尝试着对大法师讲话，他称呼他为“帕洛斐忒安阁下”……

“北风，我允许你称呼我为帕洛安”，这是大法师回答北风公爵的第一句话，然后他说，“你不必担心我们之间所谓的契约缔结，事实上我认为是你自己选择了成为亡灵，而我所做的不过只是顺水推舟，放心，我不会要求你成为我的契约侍从，你也不必将我当作你的契约主人。”

说完这些，大法师转身示意公爵跟随他走出恶魔屏障，他没有让公爵发表太多的意见，只是继续说，“亡灵的生涯令人悲哀，你也许无法再回到北风城堡，无法再得到冬日王室的认可，你的亲族，朋友，甚至于爱人，都会离你而去，视你为恶鬼灾祸，虽然你还爱着他们，你仍然愿意成为他们的守护者。”

帕洛安的语调沉郁，不知道是不是在给博瑞斯描述他那无望的未来，而博瑞斯的心里一阵一阵收紧，以至于以他现在的亡灵之身都好像能够感觉到彻骨的寒冷，说实话，自从这时候起，北风守护者才开始真正去思考自己该如何面对未来，甚至回忆起大法师曾在撒尔湾小酒馆里说过的有关他的既定命运，难道，竟然是成为亡灵？

无畏骑士阿勒德快马加鞭赶到霜森林要塞时，北风公爵已经失踪了好多天，而当他以神眷者之力率领精英骑士闯入恶魔屏障时，却正巧看到公爵牵着乔治，跟随在大亡灵法师身后，一步一步向他们走来。

帕洛安迎面与阿勒德相对，这是近三百年后无畏骑士第一次重逢神佑大法师，是的，现在已经很少有人知道，在堕落邪恶之前，帕洛安其实是比兰托尔萨还要高一等级的神佑级别大法师，而众所周知，兰托尔萨是圣光级别的精英骑士，当然，圣光骑士，这在如今的大陆民众心目中，早已经至高而不可攀了。

阿勒德惊讶地发现帕洛安的头发和眼睛褪去了当年的如夜色一般不可测，虽然这并不影响他外表的出众，不过也对，大法师毕竟被囚禁在奈瑟海将近三百年，冰冷的海水洗褪他的发色与眸色，正如兰托尔萨所说，这才是黎明的曙光出现在暗夜，阿勒德蓦然思绪万千，他不知道大法师还残存多少法力，更不知道大法师逃脱后是不是还如同当年一般执迷于邪恶，过了好一会儿，无畏骑士才收回心神，但却忽然意识到，啊，不对，为什么博瑞斯会跟在他身后？难道说他还是一如当年，还是执意要召唤那些行尸走肉？

“博瑞斯！”

阿勒德高声呼喊自己最得意的学生，无畏骑士在害怕，他害怕博瑞斯已经变成了大法师的一尊亡灵玩偶，而博瑞斯应声答他，可怕的是那声音中竟然听不出是高兴还是难过，这让阿勒德心中警铃大作，直到他再一眼瞥见乔治那两只不同以往的眼睛，他知道，一切都晚了。

见到阿勒德满面的悲怆和愤怒，北风公爵不知道自己还该不该再开口，其实他想告诉自己的导师，至少直到目前他的感觉还不错，他并没有觉得自己已经死去，而大法师似乎也从来不打算召唤世人所认为的行尸走肉，“阿勒德阁下！“

公爵终究是开了口，然而这个时候，大法师却突然一抚怀中的竖琴，他扬起手来，轻轻一落下即拨动起一串美妙的音符，那乐声高亢，全不比刚才公爵所听到的悠远，而这几乎立刻就让阿勒德身后的那几名乌姆团骑士露出一脸的空茫来，至于阿勒德本人，则更是大惊失色，无畏骑士勒紧身下马儿的缰绳，甚至已经拔剑指向大法师，“堕落者帕洛斐忒安，你想做什么？！“

“阿勒德，我曾经最年轻的老朋友，我希望你能对大陆联盟保守亡灵北风的秘密，然后平静地离开“，大法师语声温和，相较他一贯冷淡傲慢的态度，如今的话语已好比在请求，而他的这一番表态再次让阿勒德感到无比意外，事实上无畏骑士当下表现得就好像是受到了极大的惊吓，他犹豫着要不要收回指向大法师的利剑，此外根本已是任由自己的坐骑惶恐不安地打转，”不，帕洛斐忒安阁下，你不该走脱奈瑟海，更不该再次召唤亡灵，虽然博瑞斯·北风曾经是我想要选定的继承者，但我宁可他死去，也不能让他成为你操纵的玩偶！“

TBC


	8. 第一步

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 亡灵生涯沉重的第一步

无畏骑士举剑冲过来的时候，北风公爵下意识上前阻拦，可亡灵宝剑刚刚才由亡灵之息重塑，这一刻接下阿勒德的攻击显然力有不逮，如果是在从前，博瑞斯一定会感到虎口剧痛，然后顺势后退，可是现在的他已经没有了感觉，哪怕是双手都被巨大的冲力震出血迹，他却依然横剑挡在阿勒德面前，“阿勒德阁下，我并没有被操纵！”

不知疼痛和闪避的博瑞斯让阿勒德更加肯定了他最为赞赏和喜爱的学生已经不再是个活人的事实，无畏骑士面露绝望，眼睛里藏着深切的惋惜与哀伤，他回答博瑞斯说，“不，我亲爱的孩子，你已经被操纵了。”

“不，阿勒德阁下，我最敬爱的导师，我没有被操纵，这些天我被困在冰天雪地的恶魔屏障，本来以为自己必死无疑，是大法师的出现给了我复活的机会，是我自己选择成为了亡灵。您了解我，您知道我不可能就这样放弃霜森林，更何况那些恶魔现在都已经有了具形，还有，您更知道我决不可能丢下赫梅斯，她还等着我一起参加春之王子的加冕礼，我睿智的导师啊，我没有忘记自己的责任，也还是那样深爱着一直以来的爱人，我怎么会是您想象中的一具活尸？”

亡灵宝剑架住无畏巨剑，艰难地作着抵抗，公爵极力想要对自己的导师证明自己跟活着的时候没有两样，可是他的导师不为所动，阿勒德用一种复杂的目光盯着他，“不，你不明白，你根本不知道什么叫做亡灵！亡灵没有感觉，不会悲伤，不会喜悦，甚至连死亡都不能选择，他们最终会堕落邪恶……”

阿勒德并非是第一次见到亡灵，事实上在黄昏之战的最后时段，正是复活的亡灵扭转了颓势，为人类最后的胜利奠下了基石，那时候阿勒德许多战死的枉死的老友们，连同成百上千逝去的战士们和骑士们，都被大亡灵法师帕洛斐忒安强制召唤，他们拖着残肢，带着流脓的创口，哪怕是战斗到只剩下白骨也决不会罢休，到最后，他们都已然比恶魔还令人恐惧……

“博瑞斯，相信我，你不会真的愿意成为亡灵，你甚至都没有见到过还剩下半截身体想死又无法死去的可怖情景，别忘了，乌姆团教育过你，也告诫过你，大陆上的所有人都应该诚心遵照圣神的安排，既然是神让你死去，那你就该归于真正的平静“，阿勒德的话令博瑞斯感到不安，亡灵宝剑也越来越无法与无畏巨剑相抗衡，当博瑞斯被阿勒德的力量逼得双膝跪地时，阿勒德的眼睛里流露出最后一丝悲悯，”孩子，别怪我，我只是想帮助你永归于安宁。“

“无畏骑士，请住手，请收起你对亡灵的傲慢与无知，我承认，我曾经因为渴求黄昏之战的胜利而犯下大恶，但我的行为却不该是圣光殿和大陆联盟毁灭亡灵的理由，阿勒德，你应该尊重博瑞斯·北风自己的意愿，只有他自己能够对自己的命运负责。”

大法师出言阻止无畏骑士，但无畏骑士却不肯停手，要知道这三百年来，圣光殿和大陆联盟反复强调亡灵就是违背圣神的存在，是不容于世的罪恶，虽然阿勒德本人对大陆联盟的部分行为存有异议，但他从不怀疑联盟对亡灵所持态度的正义性，更何况他还曾经亲历过那些令人毛骨悚然的悲剧，“相信我吧，没有人能够承受自己亲近的朋友变得那样陌生可怖，没有人……”

“阿勒德阁下，我，我还是原来那个博瑞斯·北风啊！”

阿勒德的无畏巨剑虽然比不上兰托尔萨的圣光剑那样圣光充盈，但无畏巨剑同样在圣光殿锻造打磨，一旦爆发出真正的力量来，那根本不是现在的亡灵北风能够抵御，而大法师原本寄希望阿勒德对博瑞斯深厚的教养之情，或许能够让这个愚忠的圣光信徒生出一点点的宽容和反思，可是现在，阿勒德却表现得比从前更加的自以为是。

“阿勒德，我最后一次请求你住手，北风不是当年黄昏战场上因我一念之差而强制召唤的白骨，请你认真地聆听他践行未尽心愿的希求，阿勒德，不要逼我动手。“

大法师被囚在奈瑟海下共计二百八十一年零五十六天，现在离他跟随贞玛女王号真正走脱不过才将近十年，而圣光骑士曾通报过神眷者们，他说法师的力量损减，不会比从前的三分之一更多一些，至于阿勒德，他虽然多年来敬畏帕洛安，但对于大法师的再次召唤亡灵却无法妥协，更不用说大法师这次召唤的还是北风公爵，另外，如果现在的大法师真的失去了一大半的力量，那么阿勒德认为，自己应该能够与之一战……

“堕落的大亡灵法师啊，请原谅我无法满足你的请求，你虽然走脱了奈瑟海，但我注意到你的法杖已经不在身边，我知道如果这是在从前，我阿勒德完全不够与你为敌，但是现在，我会极力阻止你的疯狂，放过博瑞斯吧！”

阿勒德态度坚决，大法师终于发出一声冷笑，他放下怀中的竖琴，突然命令北风公爵，“北风，放下你的佩剑，去乔治身边！”

北风公爵刚刚成为亡灵，显然还来不及消化很多已经改变的事实，可是他是北风大领主，冬日王国的一等公爵，更是一名如假包换的精英骑士，如果在从前，他再怎么样也不会弃剑逃跑，因为这不符合他的准则，可是在今天，他竟好像无须思考一般就服从了帕洛安的指令，当然，这也让他几乎在大法师话音落的同一瞬间就立刻收回双臂，顺势向后翻滚了几圈，他在几秒钟内就退到了乔治身边。

亡灵宝剑被弃置在阿勒德脚下，阿勒德则因为博瑞斯的突然退开一下子没稳住身形，而当他迅速调整好执剑之姿时，大法师却出人意料地好像影子一般闪身到他面前，帕洛安捡起亡灵宝剑，用一种好似老友谈天的语气说到，“阿勒德，我的法杖的确是毁在了奈瑟海，不过这并不影响我去操控我想要操控的一切，我年轻的朋友啊，你变得比以前傲慢了，那么，今天就让我告诉你，并不是只有亡灵会被操纵，其实所谓活着的人，或许更容易变成傀儡……“

帕洛安的话让阿勒德不明所以同时也如临大敌，他将无畏巨剑举在胸前，坚信自己可以应对一切的攻击，然而大法师只是随意执起亡灵宝剑，“竖琴可以部分代替法杖成为施咒琴，但是我认为这么美好的乐器只该用来抒发吟游诗人的诗意，所以今天我会借用北风的亡灵宝剑，来让高傲的神眷者骑士体会一下成为傀儡的滋味……“

大法师的话让无畏骑士大惊失色，同时也让退到乔治身边的北风公爵忽生恐惧，虽然公爵得见法师的真容还不足半天，但帕洛安的面无表情曾经让博瑞斯觉得这不该是个随意拿人作玩偶的堕落者，然而现在博瑞斯见到帕洛安的唇角浮现出讥诮笑意，不经意间就释放出一种慑人的令人无所适从的邪气，“哦，圣神啊，请告诉我，我没有选错命运……“

当然，博瑞斯的叹息在他见到帕洛安接下来的动作后，立刻变得不值一提起来，事实上大法师与无畏骑士相对，帕洛安将亡灵宝剑的剑柄笔直举过肩头，同时让剑尖指向天空，随着法咒的吟诵倏忽便引来炸雷与狂风，而大法师的发色和眸色就在这风雷之中一瞬闪回，真的如同最深沉的夜一般不可捉摸，“阿勒德，抬起你的手……”

无畏骑士惊恐地发现自己忽然就无法控制身体，他满头大汗，极力与大法师那令人沉醉的声音做战斗，“不，不，不，圣光决不会输给堕落者！”

尽管阿勒德大喊大叫着想要打破躯体被控制的劣势，但实际上大法师已经不需要再开口，他只是用北风公爵那柄刚刚重塑而成的亡灵宝剑稍作比划，无畏骑士就不由自主地将无畏巨剑横在了自己的喉咙口，没一会儿，阿勒德全身的肌肉都紧绷到发抖，他这是拼尽了全力想要摆脱大法师的操纵，但可惜的是，他似乎一点胜算都没有。直到最后，大法师终于收起讥诮笑意，他小幅度地调整亡灵宝剑，每每都差点让阿勒德的脖子被割破到鲜血横流，不过大法师终究没有下狠手，他在逼迫阿勒德将无畏剑甩落之后撤去了法咒，“阿勒德，捡起你的剑，带上你的随从，平静地离开吧。“

事情到了这一步，无畏骑士也知道自己在大法师面前根本无法作为，他面色复杂地捡起无畏剑，然后大声喝醒他那些还处在空茫状态的骑士随从，在多次转身看向帕洛安和博瑞斯后，阿勒德终于选择了离开。

而这短短时间内发生的一切，对于博瑞斯而言，就好像是梦一样不真实，不真实到他都忘了去感叹帕洛安不可思议的强大，以及阿勒德不近人情的固执，然而对于帕洛安，好吧，在确定无畏骑士已经走远后，大法师居然就那么毫无预兆地一头栽倒在地，他的头发和眼睛一下子变回了浅灰，而且变得比先前要冷，“帕洛安，你怎么了？天哪，你怎么了？“

耳边立刻传来北风公爵惊慌失措的呼喊，而大法师只是摇了摇头，“没事，我只是需要一小段时间来休息”，这会儿帕洛安的呼吸轻浅急促，显然是透支了极大的体力，他将手边的亡灵宝剑还给博瑞斯，“北风，我知道你或许也需要一小段时间来思考，是的，永远别让你的脑袋僵住，你需要想明白，其实应对阿勒德的不认可，才只是你亡灵生涯走出的第一步……”

TBC


	9. 走出霜森林

恶魔屏障中遭遇无畏骑士，面对阿勒德的决不妥协，其实帕洛安远没有表面上看上去那样的沉着，兰托尔萨给神眷者们的通报没错，甚至还有些高估了他，事实上他现在剩余的力量已经不足从前的三分之一，更不要提法杖也早就毁在了奈瑟海。帕洛安心里明白，自己刚才不过是在虚张声势，如果不是阿勒德对记忆中神佑法师的强大力量怀有太过深刻的畏惧，那么仅靠他今天的镜像术，那根本没可能让无畏骑士误以为自己是真的被控制住了躯体，可即便只是镜像术，也足以让现在的帕洛安耗费大量心神，他花了不短的时间来平复。

博瑞斯守在帕洛安身边，情绪低落，心境复杂，阿勒德的态度无疑刺痛了他，事实上直到现在，博瑞斯还是无法相信自己最亲近和爱戴的师长，明明是热情又不被世俗所羁绊的阿勒德，竟然会坚持对自己举剑相向，然而阿勒德的话却又让他陷入恐慌，他确实对亡灵一无所知，虽然他执拗地认为自己还跟活着没什么两样，可是感觉不到疼痛，甚至对帕洛安也有着一种不受控制的服从倾向，这些让他无法自欺欺人，圣神啊，为什么要让他成为亡灵，既然帕洛安能够预见他的命运，那为什么，为什么他不早一点赶到霜森林？如果是真的要救他，大法师为什么不能早一步，为什么不选择早一点来指引他走出恶魔屏障？难道帕洛安只是在等待他的死亡，堕落的大亡灵法师就像是狩猎的秃鹰，一旦嗅到猎物濒死的气息，便会张开羽翼来收割可供操纵的亡灵？

可是帕洛安刚刚才告诉他，不要求他成为他的契约侍从。

博瑞斯感到迷惑和焦躁，他下意识看向帕洛安，而这个时候，那位传说中的大法师正倚靠在银针树下，眼睛紧闭着，额角边的发丝似乎也被冷汗所浸湿，这无疑让他看上去十分虚弱，也让博瑞斯有那么一丁点的觉得自己刚才的想法或许是过分了。

北风公爵和大法师仍然身处恶魔屏障，当然，现在的他们离屏障出口处已经不远，风雪在阿勒德离开后就停了，天色一点点变暗，周围的银针树上偶尔会飘落几片先前堆积的雪花，让一切显得更加的静谧和无害。帕洛安在月亮爬上银针树的树梢后睁开双眼，他看到博瑞斯正坐在他的对面，看上去烦躁不安，大法师摇了摇头，然后在他们之间的空地上随意燃起了一团火，“北风，来，坐近一点”，大法师的声音意外的温柔，当然，这很可能只是因为他刚刚恢复，“虽然我知道你不会冷，但是你最好能坚持去感受你以前所能感受到的一切，比如，这温暖的火光。”

博瑞斯站起身来往火光处走近了两步，乔治也跟着好奇地靠过来，但是他感觉不到温暖，因为首先该死的他已经感觉不到寒冷，“我是死了，对吧？阿勒德的话没错，我最终会变成一具活尸，是不是？“

北风大领主终于控制不住将内心的恐惧吼了出来，他以为大法师或许会安慰他几句，是的，虽然他从阿勒德那里听了不少有关大法师冷漠傲慢的故事，但无来由的，博瑞斯就是觉得帕洛安会对他耐心以对，可是这次帕洛安并没有，大法师的声音恢复到一贯的冷淡，“是的，如果你非要那样理解的话，虽然保留了人格和记忆，但确实也丧失了绝大部分的知觉，在未来漫长的岁月里，你如果不能尽力保持对记忆中各种感受的描摹，那就会慢慢丧失情感，变成一具活尸。“

帕洛安的话让博瑞斯一下子陷入震惊，他原先不相信阿勒德的话的，他原先以为阿勒德只是太死板，可是现在，难道阿勒德想要帮他永归于安宁才是对的？北风公爵愤怒地看向大法师，而后者仍然平静地坐在银针树下，看不出一丝情绪波动，于是博瑞斯大步走过来，他恨不得一拳揍在帕洛安脸上，“然后，我就能被你操纵了，你的目的就达成了，对不对？“

博瑞斯的想象力未免太过丰富，而帕洛安对此只是轻笑了一声，大法师站起身来，轻轻抖落肩头的几片银针树叶，然后迎面看向北风公爵，他的眼神冰冷锐利，几乎立刻就让公爵停下了脚步，还好现在大法师的眼睛已经褪成了浅灰色，过浅的眼珠让他看上去总给人一种泪汪汪的错觉而显得不那么冷酷，但是博瑞斯能够想象得出如果帕洛安是用一双原本暗如深夜的眼睛盯着他看，那该会是一种怎样的威压，他突然呆立住，然后就听到帕洛安说，“我从未想过要操纵你，当然，如果我想，那也不必等到你成为活尸以后，博瑞斯·北风，我希望你能明白，我没有义务救你活命，而成为亡灵是你自己的选择，别忘了，是你有未尽的愿望需要去实现，至于是努力描摹记忆，以亡灵之态活着，还是听信阿勒德被圣光殿和大陆联盟洗脑后的那套说辞，自暴自弃成为活尸，这都取决于你自己。”

帕洛安的声量不高，但足够点醒博瑞斯，北风公爵将十根手指都插入头发，用力地摁压自己的头颅，“好吧，那好吧，我明白了，往后注定会是令人痛苦的旅途。”

帕洛安没有就此作任何回答，他只是回身执起自己的竖琴，“好了，我们该走了“，大法师熄灭刚刚燃起的火，踏在雪地上的脚步声很快就变得遥远起来，他仍然在叮嘱北风公爵，”阿勒德的态度算是意料之中，你不必太放在心上，而你的下属和朋友，这么多年来一直跟随你守护霜森林的战士们能不能接受一位亡灵统帅，北风领地上的市民们和农民们能不能接受一位亡灵领主，这些才更重要，记住了，北风，人类会本能憎恶那些和自己不一样的存在，所以你得表现得跟活着的时候没什么不同……“

他们很快就走出了恶魔屏障，然后在霜森林的边缘碰上了焦急到团团转的平茨中士，当然，还有北风麾下的大部分精英骑士，“哦，圣神啊，我的公爵大人，您可终于回来了！“

平茨中士在见到北风公爵后急切地跑上来，“阿勒德阁下黄昏的时候从恶魔屏障出来，他没说一句话就急着赶回乌姆镇，我向他询问您的下落，可是他根本都不理睬我，我真是担心坏了，担心坏了。“

尽管在恶魔屏障中，阿勒德的表现算的上冥顽不灵，但走出霜森林后，无畏骑士似乎是接受了大法师的请求，至少他并没有将公爵成为亡灵的事实透露给北风下属，或许他也不会将这个事实告知给大陆联盟。博瑞斯感动于平茨中士见到自己后的热情，同时与帕洛安交换了一个眼神，他领会到导师阿勒德毕竟还是对自己怀有一分善意，而帕洛安似乎也认可了这一点。大法师对他微微点了点头，却意外地让博瑞斯回想起当初在乌姆团，以及继承领地后与阿勒德的相处，其实无畏骑士曾经不止一次给他讲过大法师的传奇，除了最终的执迷于亡灵之外，阿勒德对帕洛安一直是无比赞赏甚至于崇拜的，“虽然大多数人都更喜欢跟圣光骑士相处，因为兰托尔萨和善而富有魅力，但是我却一直更愿意与神佑法师在一起，哈哈，博瑞斯，告诉你个小窍门，在战场上，你得跟着那个最能让你安心的人，尽管帕洛斐忒安阁下的脾气不太行，时常是高傲淡漠，惜字如金，但是他的强大毋庸置疑，还有，他是我见过最执着的人，无论什么时候，都不会放弃任何一个战友，任何一个平民。”

也许吧，现在这样的情境博瑞斯只能选择相信帕洛安，如果说阿勒德是他曾经作为精英骑士的导师，而帕洛安，如果大法师愿意的话，应该是他博瑞斯·北风能够找到的最好的亡灵导师了。

至于无畏骑士阿勒德，在负气匆忙离开霜森林，还没走到宜夏渡口时，他突然明白过来，在恶魔屏障中的大法师不过只是对自己使用了一个镜像术，“哦，该死的，我真是太蠢了，面对神佑法师，我竟然表现得比两百多年前还要差，圣神啊，我到底有没有做错？我该不该替博瑞斯保守这样一个秘密，堕落者帕洛斐忒安的行踪，我到底要不要通知大陆联盟？”

阿勒德在宜夏渡口止步，然后他决定重回霜森林要塞，因为他不仅找不到刚才那些问题的答案，更重要的是，他突然意识到大法师之所以会只对他使用镜像术，或许正意味着大法师的真实情况，甚至比圣光骑士通报的还要不乐观，阿勒德了解帕洛安，他知道镜像术从来不是大法师的风格，“难怪他要借用博瑞斯的亡灵宝剑，那是因为亡灵宝剑更容易幻化成无畏巨剑的模样，他是怎么了？如果他还能保有三分之一的力量，那他完全可以直接攻击我……”

TBC


	10. 玫瑰骑士

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 憎恶大法师的玫瑰骑士

大陆联盟的最高议会常设在金秋联邦境内离秋谷大城往南约一百英里的新剑兰堡，那儿近乎是整个大陆的中心点，黄昏之战前还是一片荒地，但在黄昏之战结束后，荒废的无主之地被大陆联盟选做驻地，大兴土木建起了一座宏伟的城堡和至少可以容纳三个精英骑士团的日常营地。而黄昏之战中大陆联盟的原驻地剑兰堡则慢慢被荒废，到现在只剩下不足一个骑士卫队的人员驻守，勉强维系着所剩无几的旧日荣光。

玫瑰骑士坦妲牵着坐骑走在剑兰堡所在的小镇上，在地图上这里离乌姆镇不远，但实际上两者之间隔了一座唐图尔山，足以让路途变得漫长又艰难。小镇上人很少，建筑很旧，看上去十分萧条，坦妲走到镇民大厅的时候，正好碰上了匆匆赶来的阿勒德，马蹄飞扬，马背上的骑士本人则是尘土满身，阿勒德就好像是刚从什么战场上下来一样，虽然坦妲感觉不到他身上有战火的味道，但无畏骑士表现出的挫败与烦闷，却足够让坦妲大感意外。

“阿勒德！“玫瑰骑士在镇民大厅的转角高声呼喊，阿勒德听到后勒住缰绳，他转过身来一见是坦妲，”啊，玫瑰，你也到啦！“

阿勒德翻身下马，他迈着大步向坦妲走过来，“玫瑰，离出席上次的联盟最高议会决议，我们又有十多年没见面啦“，见到坦妲显然让阿勒德的心情大好，这似乎暂时驱散了他身上刚刚还有的那股郁气，而坦妲站在原地对阿勒德露出笑容，她张开双臂与老友来了一次热情的拥抱，阿勒德分别亲吻玫瑰骑士的左右两边面颊，”见到你真好，玫瑰。“

“见到你也很好，老朋友。“

坦妲的个子很高，应该超过六英尺，哪怕是跟阿勒德这样高大威猛的大汉站在一起似乎也矮不上多少，玫瑰骑士的性格强硬，而这一点似乎也体现在她的外表上，她还是跟以前一样，一头沙金色的半长发高高拢在头顶扎成马尾，一双斜挑起来的细长眼睛在不笑的时候似乎总带有几分杀气，对于一名女性来讲，她的面部线条有些偏硬，尤其是略高的额头和毫无柔美气息的下巴，当然，坦妲最痛恨的话语就是“对于一名女性来讲“，是的，兰托尔萨的高额头会被赞美为饱满，阿勒德的方下巴会被形容为坚实，但是轮到坦妲，就会被认为是线条过硬，一点儿都不女人。

不过，坦妲从来也不会因为外表的事计较太多，她习惯于用厚重的护甲掩藏自己与女性美相关的一切，并且痛恨别人提到她的第一句总是会说“对于一名女性来讲“，这么多年来，她用她的行动证明自己是一名优秀的精英骑士，并且希望大陆上的众人在想到她的时候，不要第一反应总是这是一位了不得的不多见的女骑士，而应该只是很自然地认为，这就是一位伟大的神眷者骑士啊，她跟兰托尔萨和阿勒德并没有什么不同。

是啊，本来就没什么不同，作为黄昏之战后仅有的三位神眷者骑士，谁能反对说坦妲不是一位优秀的精英骑士呢？

短暂的叙旧过去，阿勒德牵起马，与坦妲并肩往破败的剑兰堡走去，坦妲问他，“是从乌姆镇赶来的吗？唐图尔山比十年前又难走了？”

“唉呀，哪里是从乌姆镇来啊，这次的星辰会议简直毫无预兆，为什么突然通知所有最高议会成员尽快赶来剑兰堡参加会议，还说什么这是一次关乎联盟存亡的会议，联盟那群主事的到底又在搞什么名堂？！”事实上阿勒德接到星辰会议通知的时候还在宜夏渡口，他原本是打算重回霜森林寻找大法师和北风公爵的，结果速速赶到剑兰堡的通知火急火燎，让他不得不在宜夏渡口直接乘船抵达十月城，再从十月城一路马不停蹄地奔了过来，阿勒德的心里揣着事，他本来是想对坦妲说说霜森林的这么一遭，但是这其中牵涉到大法师，还牵涉到大法师甚至又开始召唤亡灵，他一下子憋了嘴，再说话就小心了起来。

所幸玫瑰骑士并没有发现什么异样，坦妲接着阿勒德的抱怨说到，“是啊，最奇怪的是这次会议居然选在剑兰堡，天知道多么好的剑兰堡当初被他们说抛弃就抛弃，天知道是不是金秋联邦又在抗议新剑兰堡离秋谷大城太近，他们不能容忍在他们的都城旁边居然有大陆联盟三个骑士团规模的驻军？”

“天知道，也不知道兰托尔萨会不会来，星辰会议上根本没听到他出声。”

“兰托还在追捕堕落者帕洛斐忒安，大概不会来，如果只是什么金秋联邦又在抗议新剑兰堡日常营地的话……”

玫瑰骑士的话让阿勒德忽然一阵懊恼，如果真是什么秋谷大城和新剑兰堡的问题，那他才不该急匆匆地赶来，如果说圣光骑士追捕大法师可以缺席最高议会，那么他这可是要去当面质询和查探大法师现在的真实情况，那他为什么要跑来参加这个倒霉会议？

阿勒德的突然不说话让坦妲稍微有些意外，玫瑰骑士摇了摇头，“或许也不是新剑兰堡的事，兰托或许会来，圣光骑士从来不会缺席自己该出席的任何事务，你知道的，这是他的性格”，坦妲对兰托尔萨怀有好感，圣光骑士在她的心目中接近完美，性格热情善良，处事又公正严明，远远不是其他人能够比拟，不过，阿勒德对坦妲的这句话倒没太当回事，只是很不堪其扰地一般叹了口气，“唉，这次会议可别又是有关大亡灵法师帕洛斐忒安……“

十年前的最高议会决议其实也是因为大法师，因为那时候他刚刚走脱奈瑟海，大陆联盟通过了一项决议，那就是“所有联盟骑士一旦再见到大亡灵法师，则一律对其执行格杀勿论“，不知道这一次……，难道说联盟已经知道了大法师又在召唤亡灵？

阿勒德越想越觉得不安，而他的这一声叹息似乎也引起了坦妲的注意，与无畏骑士不同，玫瑰骑士憎恨亡灵操纵者帕洛斐忒安，从黄昏之战一直到现在，坦妲是彻彻底底地憎恨帕洛安。黄昏之战中，坦妲的妹妹小茉莉，一位极有天赋的圣光补给者在不幸被恶魔夺去性命后，却又被大法师执意复活为亡灵，“他还骗她，骗她说没忘记就意味着保留了人格和记忆，说什么她只要永远地记得自己为什么而活，那么就会与活着的人没什么不同，甚至还说总有一天，她会再次活过来，可是到最后呢？茉莉从纯洁美丽的圣光补给者变成了只有半边身体的亡魂补给者，最后是在圣光之下痛苦地消散，甚至连一点点骨头渣子都没能留下来，帕洛安那个魔鬼，他早知道会是这种结局，他是大预言师啊，他怎么可能不知道茉莉的结局？！“

坦妲提起大法师来难免总会想到自己可怜的妹妹，而阿勒德自然知道老朋友心中的痛，所以他从来不敢在坦妲面前多提大法师，而这会儿坦妲的脸色已经有些阴沉，虽然她不至于像从前茉莉刚刚离去的时候那样愤怒地指责大法师，但大法师在玫瑰骑士面前是个邪恶禁忌，这么多年来从没有改变。

阿勒德心慌地想要转移话题，坦妲却突然答了一句，“要我说，当初在奈瑟海，兰托就不该对堕落者手下留情，如果当初结束了帕洛斐忒安那罪恶的一生，现在哪还有他逃出奈瑟海这件麻烦事？十年了，该死的堕落者都已经销声匿迹十年了，我打赌他一定是躲在哪个见不得人的角落，继续他那些令人憎恶的亡灵试验，天哪，我真不想再见到像茉莉那样的悲剧。”

坦妲的话让阿勒德心里更加不是滋味，在霜森林的时候，他其实是坚持要让博瑞斯永归于安宁的，可是他轻易就被大法师用镜像术骗了过去，无畏骑士不知道是该后悔自己的态度不坚定，还是该责怪自己的能力不足，“我居然被骗了，居然被骗了……”

好一会儿，并肩而行的两位神眷者骑士都没有再说话，眼见剑兰堡那虽显破旧但仍然气势恢宏的大门，尤其是作为旧日荣光最后痕迹的那层围绕在城堡周围的圣光壁依然灿烂闪耀，他们都不由得有些恍惚，就好像一下子回到了三百年前的黄昏时代，坦妲轻叹了口气，“说起来真是讽刺，这层坚固又久远的圣光壁，居然还是当初联盟缔结时，那位不可一世的神佑法师应圣光骑士之邀，慷慨召唤并赠予的，呵呵，神佑法师帕洛斐忒安，有时候我都怀疑最后一战之前的他，和最后一战之后的他，到底是不是同一个人……”

“如果你见过三百年后走脱奈瑟海的他，那就更要怀疑是不是同一个人了”，当然，这句话是阿勒德在心中所说，他决不敢说出来让事情变得更复杂，不过他倒是接着坦妲的话也叹了口气，“是啊，神佑法师帕洛斐忒安，我只希望不要再有什么事牵扯到他，虽然你刚才责怪兰托尔萨不该手下留情，不过我想我们其实都明白，那时候在奈瑟海，兰托尔萨能赢过帕洛安，说不准只是侥幸。”

TBC


	11. 不当的请求

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 北风公爵对大法师提出了一个不恰当的请求

在霜森林边缘遇上平茨中士，算是北风公爵这么多天来遇上的唯一的好事了。看到跟随北风家族多年的老侍卫长急匆匆跑上来，那张熟悉而亲切的脸上满满都是对自己的关心，博瑞斯这才感觉到自己好像是真的活了下来。他心头一热，立刻迎上去给亲爱的平茨中士来了一个重重的拥抱，直到老侍卫长问起他是不是受了伤，为什么他的手那么冰凉，他才一个激灵，意识到自己是真的成了亡灵。博瑞斯一阵警醒，不由得收回双臂，故作轻松地回答了一句，“请放心，平茨中士，我没事，不过恶魔屏障里可真够冷的。”

博瑞斯的应对让站在一旁的帕洛安微微点头，紧接着，博瑞斯便告知平茨中士那成形的恶魔已经被斩杀，因此霜森林要塞应该能有一段不受滋扰的时光，而平茨中士和骑士们听到这个消息后，几乎高兴到手舞足蹈，以至于过了一段时间后，他们才发觉公爵大人身旁还站着一位神秘的陌生人。平茨中士向公爵询问大法师的身份，而博瑞斯一时迟疑，还真是不知道该怎么回答，还好帕洛安欣然接话，大法师告诉平茨中士自己是一名来自异乡的吟游诗人，几天前因为误入恶魔屏障而遇上北风公爵，之后便与公爵结伴走出了霜森林，“亲爱的平茨侍卫长，遥远的黄昏故土是我来的地方，在那里，人们都乐于听我弹琴歌唱。“

大法师一通瞎话编造得面不改色，这让北风公爵极为意外，为此，博瑞斯忍不住向帕洛安投去一瞥，却恰巧迎上了帕洛安颇带笑意的视线，说实话，自打碰上帕洛安以来，博瑞斯还没见过他的笑容，当然，讥笑冷笑不算，而帕洛安堕落法师的恶名以及神秘不可测的力量都让博瑞斯直觉畏惧，以至于这时候真的见到大法师笑起来，公爵大人的第一反应竟然是不可思议。

当然，这只是一段微不足道的插曲，事实上大法师就此向众人告别，而公爵也带着平茨中士一行人等回去霜森林要塞。一路上，博瑞斯不断回忆帕洛安对自己说过的话，当时他们在恶魔屏障内并立而行，帕洛安提醒他要给乔治安排一个单独的马厩，不只是因为乔治已经不需要草料，也不需要水，更关键的是，乔治不能被其他人发现异常，当时博瑞斯虽然点头，但却还没能厘清遮掩亡灵身份的重要性，而帕洛安似乎轻易就能捕捉他内心困惑，大法师特别转过身来对他说，“如果他们发现你已经成为亡灵，他们便会怀疑和恐惧，甚至不给你任何辩解余地，便将你驱除出领地，所以，你必须给自己争取一段他们还不会拒绝你的时间，以此来证明你依然能够带领他们抵御恶魔，依然能够守护整片北风领地，你得让他们切实感受到你不是受人操纵的傀儡，更不是没有情感的异类，如果能做到这些，那么再找个合适的机会告诉他们其实你早就既成亡灵，只有这样，你才有可能以亡灵之身获得认可，明白么，北风？”

帕洛安的话没错，虽然听上去并不那么容易达成，而这一路上博瑞斯忍不住去反复回想这些话，以至于再一抬头时，他已然看到了霜森林要塞那三座高高的塔楼，当时正是日出的时候，覆满冰雪的要塞建筑全都被初升的太阳镀上一层微光，映在博瑞斯眼中，显得既熟悉又陌生，而先行传达讯息的精英骑士在一个多小时前就已经到达，这会儿要塞哨卡已经做好了准备，要迎接斩杀恶魔，凯旋归来的公爵阁下……

在经受了好几年与恶魔的拉锯战，以及好多天对公爵下落的担忧后，霜森林要塞实在是太需要一次振奋人心的好消息，而公爵归来本身，再加上他成功斩杀恶魔，为要塞赢得一段安宁的时光，这足以让大伙儿欢欣鼓舞到要求一次欢庆活动。当天，博瑞斯在一片欢呼声中被迎入要塞，他明白一次必要的欢庆是让大伙儿放松和恢复的好机会，但已经成为亡灵的他，却下意识地想要回避参与这场活动。

要塞的欢庆定在一个礼拜之后，然而刚回到要塞还没几天，博瑞斯就深深体会到了掩饰亡灵之态的困难，天知道“看上去跟从前没什么不同”简直就是摘星星摘月亮那样的难度，想想吧，他从前从不介意与骑士们一同用餐，可现在他根本已经不需要进食，却必须装成是自己偏爱独自用餐，还得费心处理掉那些根本不需要的食物，从前他经常去兵营走动，可现在除了去打理乔治以外，他根本不敢多与人接触，因为苍白的脸色和不再有呼吸的躯体难免会叫人心生疑惑，甚至与平茨中士的会面，他也会尽量选择在光线不清楚的晚上。

亡灵厌恶阳光，亡灵厌恶与活人相处，传说中的一切竟然都成了事实，这让博瑞斯始料未及，同时又痛苦不堪，直到庆典的前一天，公爵在要塞的住处来了一位请求面见的吟游诗人，情况似乎才有所改变。一开始博瑞斯并没有意识到来的人会是谁，不过当他一见到身背竖琴，站在庭院中的瘦削侧影时，竟然是高兴到就差没跑过去，“帕洛安！”

哪怕是在一个礼拜之前，北风公爵做梦也不敢想象自己能有一天会期盼着见到就好像恶梦一般的大法师，然而今天他却感觉到自己实在是需要见到帕洛安，他迫切希望告诉大法师自己的困境，也迫切希望能得到大法师的指点，而帕洛安听到博瑞斯的呼喊后转过身来，他看上去丝毫不意外公爵的热情，实际上在一群侍卫在场的情况下，大法师表现得就像一位真正的吟游诗人，前来请求公爵准予自己参加明天的要塞庆典，而博瑞斯对此哭笑不得，他几乎立刻就体会到了阿勒德曾经多次提到过的，大法师那难以言诉的捉摸不透。

“好了，帕洛安，这里只有我们两个，我得实话说，这几天对我来说，实在不好过。”

“哦，是吗？你一个人躲在阁楼上，生怕别人发现你跟从前有什么不同？”

“虽然听上去有点丢人，但我得承认，确实就跟那样差不多。”

“北风，你不需要假设别人能够轻易看出你的不同，你应该坦然地，就像从前一样去做你想要做的所有，如果你害怕不需要进食会被人发现，那就不该每天都躲起来一个人偷偷丢弃食物，而是该用一个更聪明的方法来伪装。花上一些时间去到兵营中，你可以和士兵们一起用餐，人越多，情况越乱，就越不容易引人注意，如果真有人问起，那你便假称是恶魔屏障的寒冷让你这些天来胃口不佳，我想这些随机应变，你应该不会需要我来教。”

大法师的话确实让公爵受到启发，但他还是不认为大家的眼睛都那么好骗，而他的疑惑一贯会被大法师轻易察觉，果然，帕洛安没听到博瑞斯答话，不由轻叹了口气，“北风，大家自然会发觉你有些奇怪的地方，但是他们绝对不敢去想，也不会想到你已经成了亡灵，因为你的行为完全不同于传说中的亡灵，你不惧怕阳光，也不会刻意躲避众人，你对待他们就跟从前一样，甚至比从前还要亲密，北风，决定你身份的不是你是什么，而是你做了什么，你能明白吗？“

大法师的来访总算让公爵缓解了焦虑，短暂的交流后，在见到大法师似乎又要离开时，这么多年来早已惯于沙场征战和王室权斗的北风公爵居然表现得像一个胆怯的少年，他好一阵有话要说却又好似不敢说，到最后总算是鼓足了勇气对大法师请求道，“帕洛斐忒安阁下，我既已成亡灵，那么便真心地希望你能成为我未来路途的导师，我希望你能留在我身边，至少等我不再像现在这样的患得患失，心烦意乱……”

或许是博瑞斯的请求太过直白，反倒让帕洛安听到后忍不住大笑起来，大法师摇摇头，“北风，你或许不知道，这么多年来，我从来没有答应过担任任何人的导师，想要做我的学员，那至少得是被认可的天赋极佳的法师或术士，我想你大概是不达标了。”

大法师的态度有一丝像是在逗弄陷入无助的北风公爵，不过没等一直以来都特别以身为骑士而荣耀的公爵大人为自己的不当请求而道歉，大法师已经先开口说，“北风，其实你并不该想要我跟在你身边，别忘了，那样就算能够帮你过得顺利一些，但到时候，却会让你被众人怀疑不过只是被我操纵的傀儡，所以，别惹麻烦，记住我的公开身份，一位来自异乡的吟游诗人，好吗？“

帕洛安的话让博瑞斯不得不点头，虽然他的心里依然有不少的紧张和烦愁，而大法师终究还是安抚了亡灵公爵，在他离开前，他走近来拍了拍公爵的肩头，“放心吧，北风，明天的欢庆你该好好参与其中，我承诺，你会得到我的帮助。“

TBC


End file.
